innocence and instinct
by violets117
Summary: Shelby never knew that aliens could be this difficult, then again, she hadn't met zim. Red is back, and mad. Will he get revenge? is Tak really dead? READ TO FIND OUT PEEPS C: OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**this is it! the beginning of the sequel to into the inferno! enjoyy! :)**

* * *

><p>Slowly, Shelby sat up. It was Saturday, and she intended to get things done. Yes, things. AMAZING THINGS. Maybe.<p>

As Shelby sat up, she heard noise in the next room over.

Grumpily, She threw her covers off and grabbed her glasses.

"Shelby! Mom made breakfast!" her brother called as he obnoxiously knocked on Shelby's door repeatedly.

"Coming!" Shelby called back as she hopped out of bed and slowly walked to her closet.

"Hmm.." Shelby thought out loud as she searched through her clothes, hoping to find her favorite sweater.

After a moment, Shelby gave up and just grabbed a t-shirt with a reading that said 'keep calm and eat tacos'.

After getting dressed, Shelby went into the living room, and was shocked to see a green boy that looked around her age sitting at her spot at the table, talking with her father about something.

"Um… who's he?" Shelby asked as she slowly closed the gate behind her that held the dog out of the back of the house.

"This is zim, honey. He just moved in across the street and decided to stop by for breakfast. Maybe after, you could show him around the neighborhood." Shelby's mom called from the kitchen as she continued cooking- or burning, you pick- bacon and eggs.

Shelby frowned as zim continued his conversation and grabbed a spare seat from the wall.

"Um, hi." Shelby said as she awkwardly sat next to the green boy.

Zim turned and stared at Shelby, scanning her from her head to toe before he replied.

"Hello stinky worm-baby."

Shelby twitched.

First he sat in HER chair. HER CHAIR. Then he called her a stinky worm-baby? And she was supposed to show him around the neighborhood?

"I'm not sure I like that nick-name..." Shelby said as she attempted to calm herself.

She was known to have a bit of a bad temper.

"Then what should zim call you? I AM ZIM!" zim said as he stood in Shelby's chair and shook his fist like a maniac.

After a moment zim calmed down and sat back down

"Well, my name _is _Shelby. You _could _call me that." Shelby said sarcastically.

"Very well, zim will call you Shelby-stink." Zim said as he took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Really? _Stink?_ Why stink?" Shelby asked as she tried her best not to blow up in the green boy's face.

"Because you are stinky." Zim said calmly, unaware of the temper Shelby held.

Just as Shelby was about to reply, she was slapped on the back of her head by her brother.

"Ouch! Caleb!" Shelby said as she rubbed her head.

"Behave yourself." Caleb said as he sat in his place across from Shelby.

"Fine." Shelby agreed as she adjusted her shirt.

Shelby's mom came into the room holding a plate of waffles and another with burnt bacon.

Shelby tried her best to contain a giggle as she watched zim gag at the smell.

Shelby leaned over and held her hand at her cheek then looked at her brother and said "See? Even he knows it's poisonous! I say we ditch today, feed buddy our 'breakfast' then walk to Mcdonalds and get a biscuit." She said in a whisper.

"Nah, dude, she'll know. Besides we have company" Caleb called as he held out a hand and pointed towards the green boy who was now reading a newspaper.

"Dang," Shelby said as she leaned back and took a piece of waffle from the table.

Zim looked back at the table and saw the waffles.

Immediately he hissed and his eyes narrowed.

"What? You don't like waffles?" Shelby said teasingly as she grabbed another with her fork and waved it in zim's face.

Zim let out another hiss before he turned to Shelby, who was now grinning at having found out one of his weaknesses.

"Nonsense, Zim loves 'waffles'… " zim said as he took the waffled off of shelby's fork and took a bite. Instantly his eyes watered and he gagged as he swallowed, making Shelby violently giggle.

"Hey, what's with the weird get-up?" Shelby asked as she waved at zim's clothes.

"You look like you're in some weird alien army." Shelby added as she took a bite of waffle. Zim's eyes narrowed and he attempted to calm him self.

"I don't know what you mean, Shelby-stink." Zim said in a half calm- half panicked tone.

"And why don't you have a nose?" Shelby asked as she took another bite, only to spit it out from the impact of another hit to the back of her head.

"My god caleb!" Shelby called as she rubbed her head with her right hand.

"Sorry Shelby, but you were being rude."

Shelby turned to see her best friend kateline sitting in the chair next to her.

"Kateline?" Shelby asked.

"Left my ipod charger here, came back when my ipod died." Kateline said as she took a bite of bacon.

"And you decided to stay for breakfast?" Shelby inquired as she turned back to face zim, who was still a bit jittery.

"Yea, mom offered food." Kateline said as she munched on a muffin.

"Where'd you get that muffin?" Shelby asked quietly.

Kateline nodded her head at a pile of muffins on the table. Shelby had been so caught up in her talk with zim, she hadn't noticed the muffins and pitcher of orange juice that appeared.

"Oh, so do you wanna hang out today?" Shelby asked as she turned to face kateline again.

"Can't. Going Christmas shopping today. Oh yea, what do you want?" kateline said as she looked back up at Shelby.

"I don't care, just don't get me a puppy this year" Shelby said as she gestured towards their golden retriever they had received last year as a present.

Buddy smiled and wagged his tail then continued eating from his bowl.

"I said sorry about that." Kateline said as she gave Shelby her best 'puppy eyes' making Shelby burst out laughing.

Kateline began laughing with her and soon after, a muffin was thrown at shelby's head. Shelby looked up and stared at caleb accusingly. Caleb was laughing and pointing like the idiot he was.

"What the heck?" she hissed as she grabbed a muffin and threw it in caleb's direction.

Caleb ducked and missed making the muffin fly into the kitchen.

Zim and caleb began laughing in unison as shelby's mom came out of the kitchen and shoved the muffin down shelby's throat.

"Aghughhhmocalebdsjf!" Shelby coughed as she tried to free herself from her mother's death hold.

After a moment of struggling, Shelby swallowed the muffin and began coughing.

Zim and caleb were still laughing.

As Shelby looked over to kateline to complain, she saw kateline was gone. All that remained was a small outline from where she sat.

Shelby turned to face the front door and saw the door close.

"She left me..." Shelby almost cried as she turned back at the two boys who were still laughing.

"Oh shut it you two!" Shelby called as she threw bacon at caleb, who caught it in his mouth.

"Thanks" caleb said as he swallowed the bacon and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked as caleb stood up and took his plate.

Zim stopped laughing and looked at the two, a bit lost.

"I'm going Christmas shopping today too" Caleb said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Seriously? You haven't gotten presents yet? It's Christmas Eve caleb! I can imagine kateline doing it at last minute, but you? Ugh.. Take green boy with you! I don't wanna take him around town so you do it!" Shelby called as she grabbed her plate and stood up.

"Can't I'll only be at the mall, and my friends are coming to! He wouldn't like them!" caleb called back.

"Ugh.. Stupid caleb and his evil friends.. I swear their planning to take over the earth.." Shelby mumbled under her breath as she offered to take zim's plate, which was still empty.

Zim handed her the plate and she walked in the kitchen, caleb coming out after her.

"It was nice meeting you zim, see you later" Caleb said as he walked into the living room and towards the door.

"Hey! Caleb-hu- Caleb! Mind if zim comes along? I can help you and your evil 'friends'!" zim said as he hopped to his feet.

"Huh? Oh, um maybe next time zim. My friends aren't that nice" Caleb said as he slammed the door behind him. Zim sat back in his chair and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, let's go look around town.." Shelby said as she walked back into the dining room.

"Be careful! Oh and be home before six so we can open one present tonight!" shelby's mom called as Shelby grabbed her coat and zipped it up.

"Kay." Shelby said as she stood by the door. Zim stood at his feet, and began

regretting coming over.

"Let's go space boy!" Shelby teased as she beckoned towards the door.

Zim twitched at her words and instantly tackled Shelby. Climbing on top of her and shaking her wildly, zim screamed "What do you know filth child?"

"Nothing! Wait, what?" Shelby asked as she shoved zim off of her.

"Nothing! You're lying! Let's go viole- Shelby-human!"

"Viole?" Shelby asked as she stood up and opened the door.

"Nothing... Just some one I used to know.." Zim said as he stood to his feet.

"Okay then.. Oh right! I need to get my violin fixed!"

"You play violin?" zim asked as he stared at Shelby.

"Yeah, hold on I need to get it and take it to the shop."

"Okay…"

Shelby grabbed her violin case and her scarf and hat and gloves then ran back into the living room.

"Let's go" Shelby said as she grabbed zim's hand and led him outside.

"So, tell me about yourself" violet said as the two walked down the street.

Snow covered everything, and it was below 32 degrees out. Shelby held her scarf and shivered as she waited for a reply.

Zim was staring at her violin, which was slung over her back.

"Hello? Earth to zim! You in there?" Shelby asked as she stared at the green boy.

"Eh? Oh um.. Yes. What did you ask?" Zim asked as he scratched his head.

"Tell me about yourself. You know, how old are you? Where are you from? What's your favorite color?"

"Why? ARE you a spy?"

"Um, no. Just curious. That's how people get to know each other."

"Oh, I'm considered seventeen in human years, I'm from.. Uh another place.. And my favorite color is red."

"Seventeen? Caleb's sixteen, and I'm only fifteen."

"What is your favorite color?" zim asked as he stepped over a puddle of melted snow.

"Purple."

Zim froze and sighed.

"What?"

"You remind me of a girl I once knew."

"Oh? What's her name? Tell me about her!" Shelby said happily.

"Violet. She played violin too, and her favorite color was purple. She looked like you too, long black hair, purple eyes…"

"My eyes are brown... and my hair is short.."

"She was smart, she even helped me save-"

"Save what?"

"a- a kitten! In a tree!"

"Oh, sounds nice. That reminds me!"

"Reminds you?"

"I had a dream once! Two years ago! That there was an alien and a pretty girl! but the girl had white hair and bright purple eyes and antennae on her head! They were curly and- oh! The alien and the girl saved the earth from an alien invasion! And then they had to wipe the minds of every one that saw cause they couldn't let us know aliens existed! And you know professor membrane? The famous one? He was in my dream too! And I met him and I helped him make a machine and just as they were about to wipe my memory I woke up! It was cool! I half wish it really happened…" violet sighed and continued walking.

Zim's jaw dropped as Shelby continued walking.

"Y-you remember that?"

"Remember it? What?"

"N-nothing!"

"No... Definitely something… DID YOU HAVE THE SAME DREAM?! Was it even a dream? Did it really happen?"

"What? Psht no! as if!"

"Liar."

"What?"

"Liar. You know something. Tell me."

"No I don't..."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me. Was it real? Tell me. Did you see it happen? Did they miss you too? Please tell me you remember..."

"Okay okay, I'll tell you if you play your violin for me."

"But the G string popped off... Let me think... A song that doesn't need the G string…"

"I'm waiting."

"Uh... Um... I can to the pokemon theme… maybe.."

Shelby pulled her violin out held her breath. She really Needed to know if it was real or not. Shelby began playing the pokemon theme song, it was scratchy and nothing like violet's playing but it was still pretty good. And her slurs were good too.

Zim smiled as Shelby played... And frowned when she stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"That's all I know."

"Oh."

"Now tell me. Was it real?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I remember it too."

"I KNEW IT!"

Zim frowned as Shelby put her violin away.

"Okay, I just need to drop this off at the shop, then we can go."

"Okay."

Shelby picked up the violin and continued walking. The streets were almost empty, except a few last minute shoppers.

She just hoped the music store was still open.

* * *

><p>Violet smiled as she walked through the snow-covered town. It had been over a year since she had visited this town.<p>

Violet gasped as she saw the violin hanging in a window of a shop.

She hadn't seen a violin in ages, and she desperately wanted to play.

Violet grabbed her small umbrella and ran into the store.

As violet gasped and awed at all of the violins in the store she heard a bell that indicated the door-opening ring.

Zim looked around him at the store. It smelled like old wood and metal.

"Shelby-human, can we hurry? Zim would like to go see the town soon." Zim said as he stared at his surroundings.

"Just a sec zim, I gotta drop this off then we can go" Shelby said as she walked over to the counter and set her violin on it.

Violet froze at the familiar voice.

"What the-" Violet mumbled as she looked in the reflection of a trumpet.

"Oh shit" Violet mumbled as she confirmed her suspicions.

Slowly, violet walked to the door, covering her face with her hat.

* * *

><p>Zim smiled as the two walked out of the 'smelly' music store and headed down the street.<p>

"So where are we going human?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling me human. Are you not human?"

"I'm human" Zim laughed nervously as he began walking faster.

"ohmygod. You aren't human are you?"

"What? I'm totally human."

"Liar."

"You can't prove that I'm not."

"Yes I can. Somehow."

"I'm feeling sick. We should cancel our tour."

"Not happening."

Zim frowned and made Shelby giggle.

"Ha!" Shelby yelled as she turned and faced zim and began walking backwards.

"Stop that. It's weird."

"What? Me walking backwards?"

"Yes. Now stop."

"Or what?"

Shelby felt a thud on the back of her head as if to answer her question.

Instantly, She doubled over and fell on her back.

"Told you." Zim said as he tried to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Damn it. I hate you"

"Zim hates you too" zim said as he stuck his tongue out and blew Shelby a raspberry.

"Space-boy" Shelby taunted as she turned to see what she had hit.

A stop sign.

Shelby frowned as she stood up and walked around the sign.

"Where's your proof?" Zim called back as he followed Shelby.

"I don't kno- oh my god.."

"What?"

"I feel like I just remembered something.. Something important.. But.."

"What?"

Zim hopped in front of Shelby and made her stop.

Shelby stared at the green boy for a moment before her jaw dropped.

"You."

"Me?"

"Y-you're THAT alien…"

"What?"

"Irken."

Zim gasped at Shelby's words.

"W-What did you just say?"

"You're irken. You're _the_ irken."

"How-"

"I remembered.. That irkens don't have noses."

Shelby reached into her pocket and pulled out a small note pad, and opened it.

Zim's jaw dropped at what he saw as Shelby held up the note pad.

"That's-"

"A drawing of you and that girl.. With white hair…"

"How did you get that?" Zim's voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"The girl gave it to me.. In my 'dream'… I knew it was real.. You're that alien.."

"Okay okay. Let's go back to your house and we can discuss this."

"No."

"W-what? You dare defy zim? I AM ZIM!"

"You'll erase my memory. I want to remember it."

"That was two years ago. How do you remember that?"

"I don't know... Ever since I had that 'dream' I always wanted to meet an alien. And travel across the stars… And..." Shelby looked away and blushed.

"Then let's go to my base."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay… but you can't erase my memory."

Zim grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her towards his base.

* * *

><p>Violet smiled as she watched the two run off.<p>

Something about that green boy seemed so familiar.

And the fact that he was with Shelby made violet even more curious.

Violet smiled and walked after the two.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here we are." Zim said as he let Shelby go and walked up the sidewalk to an old burnt building.<p>

"Zim, don't you live across the street from me?"

"Yes, but this is zim's base."

Zim opened the door and walked inside.

Shelby looked at the burnt green house and the tubes that ran out the sides with a blank expression.

Slowly, Shelby walked in to see zim looking around.

"Did you live here zim?"

"Yes"

"Oh… What happened to this place?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Zim sat on the burnt couch and patted next to him, motioning for Shelby to join him.

Shelby sat quietly and frowned.

"Well, as you know, there was an alien invasion.. by my tall- my old leaders… they betrayed me and left me here to die.."

zim continued and told Shelby everything.

Normally zim would have killed a human before telling them his story, but Shelby reminded him of violet.

Zim continued, and as time passed, and the sky grew darker, zim finished his story.

Shelby frowned.

"So, that's a lot.. This is random but, can I see you with out your disguise?"

Zim was silent for a moment before he finally nodded and took the wig off and peeled out his contacts.

Shelby smiled.

"What?" zim asked as he looked at the girl in confusion.

"I'm happy. I finally met an alien.."

"Oh."

"Hey zim…"

"Yes Shelby-human?"

"Can we be friends?"

"Why?"

"I've always wanted an alien friend."

Zim smirked and stood to his feet.

"Invaders need no one."

"But you aren't an invader."

Zim frowned and sat back down.

"Well, I still need no one."

"What about violet?"

"What?"

"Violet. The girl you liked."

Zim grabbed Shelby's shirt collar and threw her across the room.

Shelby let out a small grunt as she hit a small metal robot.

Zim walked over to Shelby.

"Do NOT mention her again. Understood?"

"Okay… I'm sorry... God..." Shelby said as she sat up and wiped a drop of blood off of her forehead.

"Sorry." Zim said as he offered Shelby a hand.

"It's okay, I get it. She was important. I won't mention her agai- what's this?" Shelby asked as she picked up the small robot and cradled it like a baby.

"That _was_ Gir. My SIR unit."

"SIR unit?"

"Standard information retrieval unit."

"Oh, what's wrong with it?"

"It's broke."

"And you never bothered to fix it?"

"Nope. It only caused trouble."

"How?"

"It was defective."

"Like you?"

"Yeah.."

"That's not fair."

"What?"

"It's not fair. Why couldn't gir live as a defect but you can?"

"Because I said so."

"Let's fix him."

"No."

"Ah come on, I know you want to."

"I really don't."

"I'll keep him if you want."

"What? No. You couldn't handle gir."

"I bet you I could."

"Okay, I'll fix him. And if you're still alive after a week you can keep him."

"Challenge accepted."

Zim bent over and picked up the small lifeless bot.

Shelby looked at her watch and almost had a heart attack.

"ZIM! It's almost eight!"

Zim glanced at Shelby and scratched his head.

"I was supposed to be home before six! My mom's going to kill me!"

Zim nodded in thought and looked around the room.

"Let's go!" Shelby said in annoyance as she grabbed zim's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>so that's a wrap! hehe, hope you guys enjoyed! leave a review, favorite and follow to stay tuned to the awesomeness that will unfold! :D I'm super exited for this! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**new chapter! :D sorry it's so late... ;-; been busy... anyways, (sidenote: this story's first chap was written around christmas, that why it's time period id around christmas. plus i wanted it to be like 2 years exactly since violet was with the group.) a special thanks to cooltreeko for letting me use her as an OC! :D i'll never tell you which OC she is! you have to guess! in case you're wondering, i'm also an OC, and i'm not violet, you can guess to find out! :D enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Zim sighed with relief as he arrived home. After he had ran to shelby's house, he had walked home and started fixing Gir. He was done now, but didn't want to reactivate him just yet. He had remembered Shelby mentioning that tomorrow was Christmas. The last time he had celebrated the silly earth holiday, he was with violet.<p>

"I can't believe it's been two years…" zim thought out loud as he finished wrapping a bow around gir's head. He was in his disguise and the red bow made him look very 'Christmas like'.

The next day arrived quickly, and zim found himself excited to hand gir over to Shelby, despite it being a dare. Zim smirked when the clock hit eight a.m. and grabbed gir.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled as she opened her first present. She had gotten the new ps4!<p>

Caleb opened his present next. He had gotten a game for his xbox360.

Shelby smiled as her other two siblings opened their presents and she finally was able to open her next present. **Knock. knock.** Shelby sighed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"It Christmas. What could you possibly- oh, hey zim, what's up?"

"I brought you Gir."

"Oh, why is he dressed like a green dog?"

"To appear 'normal'"

"It's not working."

"Do you want it or not?"

"I want it" Shelby smiled and took Gir out of zim's hands then set him down inside and quickly hugged zim. zim seemed shocked, but after a moment, he hugged back.

"Thanks zim" Shelby said happily as she backed away.

"Let's just see if you live until next week."

"Hey, I gotta go, can I come over later?"

"Why?"

"To hang out?"

"Oh, then yes. Zim will wait for you."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Shelby shut the door and returned to her presents.

* * *

><p>Six presents later and a batch of cookies later and violet was on her way over to zim's house. She smiled as she activated Gir. The robot's eyes lit up into a bright cyan and he saluted.<p>

"Hello Gir, I'm Shelby" Shelby said happily as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Gr's eyes teared up and he hugged Shelby tightly.

"I… I love youhhh…" Gir yelled happily. Shelby smiled and hugged gir back.

"Hehe I love you too, hey I'm going to visit zim, wanna come?"

Gir nodded and Shelby took out her dog leash and put it on gir's collar.

"Sorry gir, our neighbors are strict and if we let you out without a leash in your disguise, they'll call the cops."

Gir smiled and opened his head to reveal a lolli pop inside. Shelby giggled and walked across the street to zim's house.

**KNOCK. Knock.**

"Hey zim, brought gir."

Zim looked at gir and hissed.

"Okay, just… don't let him touch anything. He's an accident waiting to happen…"

"Okay" Shelby said happily as she walked in with gir. Gir hugged zim's leg and zim sighed. Shelby sat on the couch and zim walked into his kitchen.

"So, I'm going to hang out with friends later, wanna come?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No, I'm forcing you!"

"Thought so… but I was going to call the dib today…"

"The dib?"

"An old enemy."

"Then why are you going to call him?"

"We have to stay in contact, as much as I hate him."

"Well, the dib can wait. Hehe, or you could call him now."

"True…"

"Can I watch?"

"Zim supposes"

Shelby grinned and the T.V. in front of the couch was replaced with a computer monitor. Zim typed in a few things and after some time, a boy in a lab coat with glasses and spiky hair appeared on screen. Shelby gasped and frowned. She knew him from somewhere. But where?

"What is it zim, I thought you were going to call at five?"

"I decided to call earlier, since I'll be out with a friend later."

"A friend?"

"Yes, Shelby."

Shelby waved and dib gasped, then turned to zim.

"Zim! why is _she_ there?"

"Nice to meet you too" Shelby retorted.

"Why not? She's my new neighbor." Zim said quietly.

Dib face-palmed and typed a few things, then a profile with a picture of Shelby on it appeared on the screen. Shelby gasped and zim frowned.

"She helped my da- professor membrane and knew violet. don't you remember?"

Zim nodded then looked to Shelby.

"Knew violet? I've heard of her but never met her.." Shelby said as she thought aloud of all the people she'd met recently.

"Ohhh…. This is the same person?" zim asked as he scratched his head.

Dib sighed and glanced at Shelby.

"It looks like you're stuck now… either we erase your memory or you have to stick with zim…" dib said as he typed some more. Shelby's frown disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"what, why?"

"Zim's an alien."

"Yes, I know that much."

"…uh okay, well, the Feds are always after him, so he's constantly moving. So he'll have to erase your memory."

"Not. Happening."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't remember the invasion."

"Y-you remember?"

"Of course I do. And I'll just stick with zim."

"Fine, do as you please. Oh and zim, make sure you don't go searching for trouble. And remember you're back home so if you run into her…"

"I know." Zim said sternly as he ended the transmission. Shelby sighed.

"That was intense…"

"It always is, so how long until you go 'hang out' with your friends?"

"Well, around noon, and it's now… ugh… eleven thirty, let's go."

"Very well."

Zim walked out the door, and Shelby followed. Off to the mall.

* * *

><p>Cheyenne frowned at kateline. The two never got along, but were always forced to hang out by Shelby. Zoey grinned evilly at the two and continued listening to her music. Normally, Cheyenne got along with anyone, but ever since violet had eaten the strawberry off her cake back at that café, Cheyenne had always had play fights with her.<p>

Kateline munched on a sand-which, and Cheyenne sat on the bench next to her, petting her ferret named Scearas. Scearas was two years old and as white as snow.

Shelby smiled at the three as she approached them. They were all sitting on a bench in the mall, and even though the mall was crowded, Shelby knew they'd have fun.

"Hey guys!" Shelby called happily as she waved and pulled zim's arm towards the three. Cheyenne smiled and waved, and kateline continued eating, while zoey ignored them all.

"Hey shell, who's this?" Cheyenne asked as she stood up.

"Oh, uh this is zim." Shelby said as she gestured towards the alien.

Zim waved slightly and Cheyenne smiled. Kateline finished her sand which

And waved, and zoey finally took out her earbuds.

"Zim, this is Cheyenne, zoey, and kateline. You remember kateline right?"

Zim nodded and kateline frowned.

Zoey snickered and began walking. Shelby and zim followed, and Cheyenne and kateline took their sweet time.

* * *

><p>The four shopped for two hours, going everywhere from gamestop, to hottopic.<p>

After two hours, they finally sat in the food court. Shelby had ordered a few tacos, Cheyenne had gotten a slice of pizza, zoey didn't eat anything and kateline ordered the entire food court's worth of food.

"I remember when we went camping and Cheyenne saw a spider and lost her mind!" Shelby snickered happily. Cheyenne blushed and petted scearas gently.

"I didn't lose my mind… I just… uh… had a little.. moment…"

"Moment my ass! You practically jumped into my arms!" Shelby teased as she sipped on her drink. Zim snickered and kateline shoved all of her food down her mouth.

Shelby was amazed at how much she ate and how very little she weighed.

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do next?" Shelby asked as she finished her tacos.<p>

Zim and Cheyenne shrugged and kateline was still finishing her food, and somehow everyone didn't seem to care that zoey had disappeared.

"Wait, what time is it?" zim asked as he stood up and looked around.

"It's around three now… why?" Shelby asked as she stood up and threw her trash, along with Kateline's, away.

"I have to go!" zim yelled dramatically as he started running towards the exit. Shelby frowned and ran after him, leaving Cheyenne and kateline behind.

"Zim! Wait!" Shelby yelled as she chased the alien down the street. Before she could realize what was happening, Shelby was picked up off her feet and thrown into a van. Shelby kicked and bit violently as she tried to free herself. A big man in a suit slapped her and she froze in her place. "What the hell do you-" Shelby began, but couldn't finish it seeing as the man had covered her mouth with a cloth.

Instantly, she passed out.

* * *

><p>Zim turned around just in time to see the men throw Shelby into the back of a van.<p>

Zim yelled something in irken and launched himself at the man that had thrown Shelby into the van, engaging himself into a brief fight that ended with him lying on the sidewalk. "This is bad…" zim thought aloud as he climbed to his feet and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"She what?!" dib yelled as he face-palmed.<p>

"She was taken by men in suits." Zim said sternly as he shook his head in disappointment.

"It's been two years zim. Two years. You can't just do this again, I have a life now. I can't just leave to help you save a girl you never should've talked to."

"Well, I suppose we could just let them probe her brain for information…"

"This is coming from an alien that did experiments on humans for years… fine. I'll come help you hunt her down. But we have to be careful that this doesn't go public… we can't afford for her to see it… where ever she is…"

"I know. Just… hurry." Zim sighed as he ended the transmission and sat on his couch.

Somehow he had gotten a girl captured after agreeing to 'hang out' with her at the mall. And now he had to rescue her with the help of the dib. Zim sighed once more and laid on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>THUD! <strong>

"What the-?"

"HI!"

"Gir…."

"HIYAH MASTER!"

"I am not your master anymore."

Gir's eyes watered and zim frowned.

"Shelby is your master now. And we need to go save her."

"Where she go? She go to the moon? ON A ROCKET MADE OF CHEESE?"

"No gir, she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped…?"

"Yes gir, kidnapped. Wait… what am I going to tell her parental units when they come here looking for her?"

"You could tell them the truth.." Cheyenne said as she petted gir and sat next to zim on the couch. Zim's eyes widened. He hadn't seen her come in, then again, he hadn't seen gir teleport to her lap.

"How did you get in here?!"

"The door."

"HUH? HUH? TELL ZIM!"

"I just did…"

"Oh."

"You have a problem with listening."

"Yes, yes, zim is amazing."

"That's not what I said…."

"sure."

"Well, I know shelby's been kidnapped. So I'm going to help you and dib get her back."

"How do you know dib?!"

"Well, I listened in to your conversation."

"Oh… you can't help."

"Why not?"

"Well your life would be at risk."

"I don't care… as long as scearas can come… I'm not normally a people person, I prefer animals but… shelby's my only real friend left. The others all left me…" Cheyenne said sadly as she flipped her hair. She was very pretty, with black hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin, and he was tall and skinny. But she never had any friends due to her shyness and low self-esteem. When she first moved to town, Shelby had been the only person with the guts to say hi.

Zim sighed. He knew she would end up coming along one way or another so he just nodded and sat up.

"Okay, you can come. But only on one condition."

"Okay, what's that one condition?"

"If I tell you to do something, like run for example, you have to do it."

"Easy enough."

"Okay, the dib should arrive tomorrow so we can start planning so you can just go home until tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya"

Cheyenne walked out the door and zim sighed once more.

"This is going to be hard." Zim said in frustration.

* * *

><p>Shelby sat up and looked around. Her sight was blurry, and she assumed that was because her glasses were gone. She could barely make out the white walls around her, and the tiny prison-style bed she was laying in.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" Shelby asked herself aloud as she stood to her feet and walked to the thick metal door with a tiny, circular, window.

A tiny camera sat in the top right corner of the room, next to the door.

Shelby frowned and squinted at the camera. The camera adjusted and turned towards her, the red light blinking slowly.

"Hello, welcome to umbrella corporations testing underground facilities. Please await further instructions"

Shelby twitched at the words.

"Umbrella corp? the one that was banned in the U.S. due to the biological weapons they were testing on humans?" Shelby thought aloud.

Suddenly, a siren went off and the lights were turned off. Shelby let out a tiny scream and jumped. Emergency backup red lights turned on and footsteps were heard outside and Shelby rushed to the window and looked out it.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Shelby thought aloud as she stared at the men in hazmat suits running down the hall. Each of them held a suit case in hand and ran frantically.<p>

Just as Shelby was about to bang on the door, she was interrupted.

"Please exit the building accordingly, follow an administrator to the nearest building. Quarantine will begin shortly. Please-"

"Why would they let us out before they quarantine?"

The door to the cell Shelby was in opened and she saw teenagers her age running down the hall, screaming and pushing each other.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're letting us out before they can reach us! Just hurry up!" a girl with blonde hair screamed at Shelby as she rushed by. Shelby sighed and followed the girl.

"Why are they letting us out? And before who can reach us?"

"They're letting us out so we can live. If we escape, they'll just find us again. I know. They want us to get away from it."

"Away from what?"

"The monster. My guess is another experiment went wrong"

"E-experiment?"

"Yeah, are you new here?"

"Yeah. My name's Shelby. And you?"

"Lucy."

"Where are we going?"

"Evac center."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Shelby felt her lungs ache as she ran with the crowd. Her eyes had adjusted, bit her head ached. Most of the people there seemed to be around her age. The only exception being a few of the men in suits guiding them all down the hall. A boy with violet eyes and blonde hair quickly grabbed Shelby and lucy's arms and dragged the two down a hallway, then out the exit. Shelby frowned and glanced at lucy, who looked terrified.<p>

The three finally reached the exit and the boy let go of Shelby and lucy.

"Names Daniel. Sorry I grabbed you two, I just didn't want to escape alone."

"They're just gonna find us."

"Doubt it. The experiment that escaped was experiment 10469. Very deadly. They'll be busy for a while."

"Okay then, where do we go?"

"Uh… I hadn't thought that far…"

"Uh, hey you two, we could go to my friend's house. He's kinda an alien so…" Shelby said hesitantly.

Daniel and lucy stared at Shelby with blank faces.

"Well, I've heard stranger…" Daniel shrugged and looked to lucy.

Lucy shrugged and Shelby started walking.

"First we need to really get out of here. We only left the experiment chambers. Now we need to leave this god forsaken hell hole" lucy warned as she followed Daniel and Shelby.

Daniel smiled and led Shelby and lucy down the hall and eventually, the three arrived at the real exit.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how are we going to do this?" lucy asked as she crouched down next to Shelby and Daniel.<p>

"Okay, let me think… we could uh…" daniel thought out loud.

More sirens sounded and Shelby jumped. The sirens were cut short by an announcement and Daniel and lucy exchanged glances.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING! I REPEAT-" screeching noises were heard and the speakers cut off.

"This is a nightmare… I'm not even supposed to be here… I'm supposed to be at home..." Shelby cried as she shook her head. Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"Don't worry, I doubt it'll reach us. Let's just run for the exit"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Zim smirked at dib as he exited the taxi.<p>

"Let's just see how this turns out" zim thought aloud. Cheyenne sighed and looked out the window, staring at zim as he greeted dib.

* * *

><p>Moments later, dib and zim were back in the house, and Cheyenne was sitting on the couch.<p>

"Uh, who's she?" dib asked as he stared at Cheyenne. Zim opened his mouth, but Cheyenne interrupted. "I'm Cheyenne and we'll be helping you look for Shelby."

"We?"

"Me and scearas"

"Uh…"

"My ferret."

"Well, good job zim. you just love sucking in innocent bystanders don't you?"

"Well, I-" zim frowned at lacking a good excuse.

Cheyenne smirked and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess if I can't help… I'll just go tell shelby's parent's about zim being an alien…"

Dib and zim gasped and zim opened his mouth to counter, but dib slapped his hand over his mouth and spoke first.

"Fine. Just- don't get in the way."

Cheyenne smiled and petted scearas.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, hope you enjoyed, this chapter was a pain to write.. with my lacking in word choice skills -; anyways, R&amp;R and fave, follow, you know, the usual! it helps inspire meh! :D until next time... friends... *backs away into shadows creepily* hehehe <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, another update! YAY! :D i really enjoyed writing this chapter, things are getting started! anyways, enjoy**

* * *

><p>EIGHT MONTHS LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby sighed and glanced at the clock. School had just started, and it was the first day. Shelby wore her new signature black tank top with a red hooded sleeve-less vest covering is that reached past her waist and a short black skirt and brown boots. She had stopped wearing her glasses, and now wore contacts. She had already made a few new friends, most of them were boys, but she met a few girls too.<p>

Her friends included Christina, drake, kaleb, (oh the irony) a boy named raymond, and a girl named skyler. She sat at her desk doodling and ignoring the teacher's 'first day lecture'. Shelby smiled sadly and looked at her drawing. It had lucy, Daniel, zim, Cheyenne, kateline, and zoey all bunched together around a table. She had imagined them all talking at a table like that before, but ever since she had escaped that facility eight months ago, she hadn't seen any of her old friends. Only lucy and Daniel. Lucy as it turns out, was in the same grade as Shelby, but they only had their fifth period together. And Daniel, like zim, is seventeen.

"Hey! Pst! Shelby!" Raymond yell/whispered from across the room. Shelby looked up and smiled then waved. Raymond smiled and waved back then pointed to the ground. Shelby looked down and spotted a small wad of paper under her desk.

She quietly snatched up the paper and unfolded it, then read it.

_"Hey, me and drake are gonna walk over to the store across the street from the school after we get out, wanna come along?"_

_"Sorry, I'm walking home with Daniel, lucy and I think maybe kaleb.. idk yet though"_

_"Ah okay, maybe next time"_

Raymond tossed the paper and Shelby caught it.

_"Kay, but we can hang out at lunch if you want?"_

Raymond caught the paper in hand and opened it quickly.

_"Sure, I like your outfit BTW"_

Shelby wrote a reply quickly and tossed the paper back.

_"Thanks ttyl" _

Class ended shortly after and Shelby gathered her satchel and scurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

"Oh, hey Daniel, what's up?"

"I know we just got settled in the new house and all, but when are we going to get our own beds? I hate sleeping on the couch…"

"Well, since I'm the only one who bought a bed, I guess we can go shopping for yours and luce's after school. Sound good?"

"Yeah, hey I gotta go to class, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Shelby smiled and walked out down the hall. She had just settled in after about seven months of nothing but running, and working for money. Having a home was nice, and calming almost. She just hoped that things would stay this way.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT DAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled and sat at a table, her note book and ipod in hand. It had taken her over two months to buy it, and another to download all the music she wanted on it.<p>

Shelby grinned happily as she put her head phones in, and started drawing. She was sketching a detailed flower with her pen when she was rudely slapped on her back by some jerk who was trying to get her attention. Her pen slipped and marked through the entire drawing. Shelby's eye's widened and she quickly took her headphones out and turned around. The boy snickered and shelby frowned.

"What?" Shelby asked, her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. The boy grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Let me get your number" the boy said in a cool, slick tone.

Shelby frowned then turned back to her paper, then back to the boy.

"No."

"What?"

"N.O. no."

"Bitch."

"thank you"

"The fucks your problem?"

"You made me mess up on my drawing"

"No one gives a fuck about some dumb drawing"

Shelby frowned and tried her best to contain her temper.

"Fine then, leave me alone."

"Aww, don't be like that, you know I was just messing." The boy teased as he pulled out the chair next to Shelby and sat. Shelby sighed and looked to the boy.

"Is everything alright here?" kaleb asked as he sat down on the other side of Shelby and smiled. The boy scoffed and stood up.

"Everything's just perfect" he said sarcastically as he acted like he was walking away. Kaleb smiled and Shelby smiled back.

"Thanks" Shelby said as she returned to her notebook.

"No problem" kaleb smiled and looked at his tray. Today was spaghetti day, with French toast and cocktail fruit on the side. Kaleb opened his milk carton and glanced over at Shelby.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry"

"Oh…"

Shelby smiled as Raymond and drake sat on the other side of the table and lucy sat at her side. Life seemed peaceful at last.

* * *

><p><strong>SPLAT!<strong>

Shelby's eyes widened as the spaghetti dripped down her face. The boy had just dumped a lunch tray on her head. Everyone gasped and kaleb frowned at the boy.

The boy and his friends began laughing and Shelby stood up, and turned to face the boy.

"I hope you like pain… because you're about to feel a lot of it you little fucker" Shelby threatened.

The boy laughed and Shelby looked around her. The rest of the people, except her friends, began laughing with the boys. Tears of anger and embarrassment began

welling up in shelby's eyes and she looked at the boy. The boy stopped laughing and his look of humor was replaced by one of sympathy. Shelby dried her tears and began frowning.

"Shell… it's not worth it" lucy warned as she turned and stood up, patting shelby's shoulder. Shelby smiled and threw a punch at the boy, making him fly into his friends and then into another table. Shelby grinned as she walked over to the boy and picked him up by his shirt collar. His nose was bleeding and he looked terrified.

"I told you to leave me alone, maybe next time you'll listen." Shelby warned. The boy nodded and Shelby dropped him, then walked off to the bathroom to clean up. Lucy followed and shortly after, so did Christina.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" lucy asked as she took a few paper towels and ran them under some water. Shelby nodded silently and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the same without kateline stealing her food, or zoey punching her for saying something stupid. She missed her brother, her family, Cheyenne even.<p>

"Life's hard" Shelby said sadly as she looked down. Lucy began wiping the sauce out of shelby's hair and smiled weakly. "I know… we'll get through it together… Daniel told me you wanted to go shopping after school"

"Yeah"

Lucy smiled.

"That's the best I can do… you'll have to take a shower when we get home, but at least you can't see the sauce anymore"

"Thanks"

Christina walked in and smiled.

"How's it going?"

"I'm still alive" Shelby said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well that's good, but uh, class is going to start soon"

"Oh yeah, let's get going luce," Shelby said as she dried her hair off and left.

Lucy smiled, and her and Christina followed behind her.

"She's strong" lucy said quietly. Christina smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Zim sat on his couch and frowned.<p>

"So, no word at all?"

"None, she's been moving a lot zim, we may never find her. Thanks to my dad I know she escaped that horrible place… byt where she is.. I have no clue"

"It's been so long…"

"I know, don't worry, we'll find her. Any word from her parents?"

"Yes… sadly, her mother committed suicide three nights ago, her brother went to a boot camp, and her father is in a deep depression."

"Damn…"

"I know… I feel awful…"

"I thought irkens couldn't feel"

"Not now dib…"

"Sorry, anyways, what about her?"

"I haven't run into her, I promise"

"Good, look I need to go, we'll talk more later"

"Fine. Bye"

Zim sighed as dib ended the transmission. A knock was heard and zim glanced at the door.

"Come in"

"Kay"

Cheyenne walked in and sighed, she was holding scearas on her shoulder.

"Any news from dib?"

"Yes, and no."

"Well?"

"She escaped with two other inmates at the facility, but we still can't locate her. She moves too often…"

"Oh…"

"My apologies human… I know you must miss your friend…"

"It's not that… I'm just thinking…"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah... I got a letter in the mail… but it has no return address… I think it's from her"

"What?"

"Yeah, but all it says is 'I'm alive, don't worry'"

"We might be able to track it!"

"How?"

"Leave it to me. Where's the letter?"

"Right here…" Cheyenne handed zim the letter and he ran to the elevator. Cheyenne shrugged and sat on the couch. She was supposed to be in school, but when she received the letter, she ran here in anticipation.

* * *

><p>BACK TO SHELBY<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby sighed and looked at drake. They had the same seventh hour, and she was glad. Shelby looked at the other students, she only knew drake and skyler. But skyler was shy and didn't talk, so Shelby just talked to drake.<p>

"Why do we even go to school?" Shelby asked out loud to herself. Drake looked down at his desk, something Shelby had discovered to be his 'signature' thing.

"I don't know..."

"Of course… hey do you have a game slave?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"No… but I'm saving up for one"

"I have the GS6 that just came out… if you want, you can borrow my GS5"

"Really?!" Shelby sat up in her seat and sparkles formed in her eyes. Drake let out a small laugh and handed Shelby the GS5. Shelby smiled and opened the device. She loved her GS3 so she was bound to love this one. The teacher sat at his desk and drake and Shelby played their GS's till the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Thanks drake, see ya tomorrow" Shelby said as she exited the school. Drake waved and started talking to Raymond. Shelby ran out to see kaleb, lucy, and Daniel waiting. Daniel was in his signature leather jacket and black jeans with a white T shirt. Lucy was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with holes in them and a long sleeve navy blue sweater, and kaleb was wearing a white hoodie and plain blue jeans.<p>

Shelby smiled and waved at the three. Lucy was messing with her hair while kaleb was giving Daniel death glares.

"Let's go guys" Shelby said happily. Lucy nodded and the four started walking. The walk was short, and kaleb left eventually, so Shelby and lucy could go shopping.

* * *

><p>"Me and luce are going shopping, you can head home if you want" Shelby said as her and lucy boarded the bus. Daniel shrugged and followed.<p>

"Got nothing better to do"

"Figured" Shelby smiled at sat.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Violet ran down the street, dodging and turning quickly. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know.<p>

A green burnt down house.

Violet frowned at the slightly familiar house as she walked up the sidewalk.

"Have I been here before?" violet asked herself aloud as she frowned.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

"I feel like I've seen this place before…"

"That's because you have… violet" a heavy british accent said loudly. Violet whipped around and stared at the girl with blue hair.

"And who might you be?"

"What?"

"And how do you know my name?"

"Do you- you don't remember!" the girl burst out laughing and grinned evilly.

"Remember what?"

"Nothing… hehe… hey, why are you here alone?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Where's- oh never mind… would you like to _talk_?"

"Uh…" violet looked at the girl. She seemed so familiar... yet violet couldn't quiet put her finger on it.

"Okay…" violet gave in and followed the girl out of the house.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled as she placed the bed down in Daniel's room. They had finally finished shopping, and now everyone had a bed.<p>

"Okay, it's late… I'm off to bed" Shelby yawned as she turned for the door.

Daniel smiled and jumped on his bed, and began moving around on it.

"Happy?" Shelby asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Daniel nodded and brushed his blonde hair aside. Shelby smiled slightly then went to bed.

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as he continued searching. He was going to find her. Soon.<p>

"This is impossible!" zim screamed in frustration. Dib entered the lab through the elevator and frowned at zim tugging on his antennae.

"What's going on?" dib asked as he walked over to zim's side. Zim glanced at dib with annoyance and pointed at the letter.

"It's supposed to be from Shelby… I've traced it… that was easy. But now I need to find out where she is now. This letter was sent over a month ago. She's moved since then."

"Oh. I think we should take a road trip… maybe go see where she was last?"

"And how would we do that _dib-stink_?"

Dib rolled his eyes and leaned his back on the table.

"We _could _take my father- er uh… professor membrane's private jet and fly"

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that…"

"I'll call Cheyenne"

* * *

><p>Cheyenne sat up grumpily and threw her clothes on.<p>

"Why… why must we do this In the middle of the night?" Cheyenne thought aloud as she threw her shoes on and grabbed her sleeping ferret, then stomped out the door quietly, to avoid waking her parents.

She was wearing a baggy purple sweater with pockets, skinny jeans and converse.

Cheyenne walked out the door and gently put scearas in her front pocket, then began sprinting to zim's house. She arrived soon after and saw a limo out front. Cheyenne sighed and climbed into the limo.

"Okay guys, what's so important that you had to wake me up this late?"

"We're going to fly in a jet to where Shelby last was, and see if we can track her from there" dib explained as he knocked on the window. The car began moving and Cheyenne smiled.

"Well, okay then"

Zim sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew already that it was going to be a long flight.

The three arrived at the airport and boarded the jet quickly. Cheyenne smiled at the food she saw in the fridge. There was no one to serve them, so she helped herself to some coke and a bag of pretzels. Dib and zim sat across from each other, zim stared out the window, while dib stared at the letter. He didn't really care for Shelby, but he felt the need to continue hunting her. She seemed important to Cheyenne and zim. zim would never admit it though. Cheyenne sat at another table and set out a warm towel, then placed scearas in it gently. Scearas squirmed a little but soon dozed off again. Cheyenne smiled and opened the bag of pretzels and her coke. She never really liked poop cola, it was too sweet for her.

"So… where exactly are we going?" Cheyenne asked aloud.

"A small town in Arkansas…" dib said nonchalantly.

Cheyenne grinned happily and practically jumped out of her seat. Zim frowned and dib sighed.

"Arkansas is my home state!" Cheyenne said happily.

"Oh goody" zim said sarcastically, making Cheyenne frown. Cheyenne sat down and ate a small pretzel.

"Scarcastic alien scum…"

Zim frowned and stuck his tongue out at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne countered and turned back to her snacks.

"This _is _going to be a long ride…." Dib said as he leaned his head against the window and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>hey again! it's me! :D hope you enjoyed! will zimdib/cheyenne find shelby? will her new life be ruined? how did she escape and how come zim didn't find her and she didn't go to zim? who is violet with? (Ta-**SPOILER**) anyways, R&R and let me know what you think! i really appreciate it! until next time! BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, new chapter, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Shelby sat up and moaned in frustration as she glanced at her alarm clock. 6a.m.<p>

Quietly, Shelby climbed out of bed and grabbed a towel as she headed for the shower. She had forgotten about the spaghetti in her hair, and she was overdue for a shower. Lucy shuffled in her bed and Shelby smiled as she passed her room. They all lived in a decent house thanks to daniel's hacking and lucy's hard work. Shelby tip-toed into the bathroom and sighed. She hated being dirty, but she also hated getting wet, maybe it was instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>RING! RING!<strong>

Shelby jumped and ran to the phone, quickly picking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"Shelby?! It that you?"

"Uh…."

"OMG IT IS YOU!"

"Okay…. Who's this?"

"Cheyenne"

"Cheyenne…. That's not funny…"

"No it's me! we're in Arkansas! Zim helped my track you!"

"That's not funny. Who is this?"

"Shelby. It's really me."

Shelby smiled and tears began falling down her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, zim's here too… and dib"

"Dib? The bigheaded boy?"

"Yeah" dib yelled in the background about his head not being big.

Shelby giggled.

"Hey, you're in Arkansas?"

"Yeah, oh, get dressed. Zim's tracking your location now and we're coming to come get you."

"WHAT?" Shelby covered her mouth and sighed.

"Cheyenne, you can't… I can't… things were just becoming normal again…"

"We all miss you. What about your dad?"

"My dad? Why just my dad?"

"Uh…. That's something we can discuss when we see you…"

"Okay then…"

"Hey didn't you escape with two inmates?"

"Do you mean luce and Daniel?"

"Yeah sure"

"Hey… can I talk to zim real quick?"

"Sure" Cheyenne frowned and handed zim the phone.

"Hello?"

"Zim!"

"Yes?"

"You're alive!"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… can we talk in person? I need to take a shower…"

"Fine. We'll arrive at your location in less than an hour."

"Got it. Bye"

"Bye"

Shelby dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom, showered quickly, then threw on her signature black tank top, red vest, black skirt, and brown boots.

"LUCY! DANIEL! WAKE UP!" Shelby yelled from the living room as she adjusted her hair and dried it with a towel. Lucy hopped out of bed and ran into the living room and Daniel followed, a bit slower.

"What's going on shell?" lucy asked as she yawned and sat on the couch. Daniel leaned on the door way and Shelby smiled.

"do you remember my alien friend I always talked about? He's on his way here! I can finally go home!"

"Shell. This is home."

"I mean my real home! You two can come and we can all live together!"

"You know we can't." Daniel said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Do you realize how hard we worked for this?"

"Yeah, I worked hard too… but we can all live there and-"

"No. we can't."

"Luce? Come on. I know you're on my side" Shelby said as she looked to lucy for help.

"Well, I actually really want to… but we can't just run off… school just started… what about your new friends? They'd miss you. And you still have that one kid's GS"

"Okay. I'll go to school today, say my good byes, explain to the principal that I'm transferring and you two can do the same"

"Well… Daniel… you know we can't stay here forever"

Daniel sighed and looked back at his room.

"I just got a bed too" Daniel sighed and gave in.

"Fine, we go to school today. Tell your alien friend that he can stay here while we're gone and when you get back, we all can talk."

"Yay!" Shelby jumped up and hugged Daniel and ran to her room to grab her satchel.

* * *

><p>Zim sighed and stretched as he climbed out of the small car. The ride took twenty minutes, but it felt much longer. Cheyenne jumped out of the car and ran up the side<p>

walk to the house and gasped. The house was a bright white with a gray roof and windows. It was two story house and it had it's own fence that was painted gray.

Dib climbed out and the car's engine turned off.

"This is it?" Cheyenne asked as she let scearas out of her pocket and smiled.

Scearas climbed on to her shoulder and she began walking up the steps.

Zim and dib followed and zim sighed.

"This is it" zim confirmed as he knocked on the door. Quicker than he had knocked, Shelby threw open the door and tackled zim.

Zim stuttered and fell on his PAK and quickly shoved Shelby off.

"Sorry zim" Shelby apologized as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Zim nodded and stood up.

"So where's Gir?" Shelby asked as she hugged Cheyenne.

"At home" zim said happily, knowing he wouldn't sabotage anything.

Shelby sighed in disappointment and grabbed zim and Cheyenne and pulled them inside, completely ignoring dib. Dib sighed and followed.

"Zim, Cheyenne, meet Daniel and lucy" lucy smiled and waved and Daniel's eyes widened. Zim looked at lucy and then frowned when he saw Daniel.

Daniel hopped to his feet and awkwardly walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh… that's not who I think it is… is it?" dib asked as he glared in the direction of the kitchen. Shelby looked to zim confused, and lucy blinked.

Cheyenne backed away awkwardly and stood next to Shelby.

"It is." Zim said as he glared at Daniel.

"Hey zim… hey dib…" Daniel said awkwardly. Dib sighed and zim twitched.

"Shelby…. Please tell me this is not the inmate you escaped with…" zim said through gritted teeth. Shelby frowned and glanced at Daniel then back at zim.

"You two… know each other?"

"We went to hi skool together…" Daniel said as he backed away more.

"That's good right?" Shelby asked.

"Nope, not even close" Daniel replied as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"The last time I saw this stink-worm… he tried to rape violet…" zim said irritably.

"I-is that true?" Shelby stuttered and turned to Daniel.

"To be fair, I was drunk." Daniel protested.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you" zim said as he inched closer to Daniel.

"Well you can't kill him zim" Shelby said as she stepped in front of Daniel.

"What? YOU DARE DEFY ZIM? I AM ZIM!"

"I know you are… but he not only helped me and luce escape, he took care of us for eight months. He's not a bad person."

"But-"

"Zim. I want him and luce to come back with us."

"Uh…"

Dib sighed and glanced at Cheyenne, who was very lost.

"Okay, let's not kill anyone here. Viol- I mean Shelby. If you intend to come home and see your father again, then let's go." Dib said nonchalantly as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

"We have to go to school, can you guys wait here?" lucy asked as she stood up.

"School?" zim and dib asked in unison. Cheyenne sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"where's she going?" lucy asked as she pointed in cheyenne's direction.

"Hehe, that's my Cheyenne… she knows she's going to be her a while so she's checking out the place." Shelby said as she scratched her head.

"Wait… why do you guys keep mentioning my dad, but not my mom and brother?" Shelby asked as she glanced at zim.

Zim and dib exchanged glances and zim sighed.

"I'm sorry… your mother committed suicide a few days ago and your brother no longer lives at the resident.." zim explained sadly as he looked away. He was in his human disguise, but Shelby could sense that his antennae were flat on his head sadly.

"Oh…" Shelby looked at lucy then at daniel.

"We should go to school… can you three wait here till we get back?" Shelby said as she tried her best to hide her sadness. Zim nodded and Shelby led Daniel and lucy out the door to school.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT DAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby sat at in the commence next to the cafeteria alone, listening to music. She had just started her new life and now her old one was coming back to haunt her.<p>

Drake and Raymond were in the cafeteria and Christina was talking to her other friends. Lucy was talking to the principal and Shelby was all alone.

Kaleb sat next to Shelby and she smiled and took her head phones out.

"You okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Okay… do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Then tell me the truth…"

"I'm far from home… I don't know exactly how I got here but I'm about to go back… and I guess I'm going to miss everyone here… and it's only been one day…"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well… I think because I miss my family… but…"

"But?"

"Well… things are complicated with my family…"

"I know how you feel…"

"You do?"

"My only family was my brother kyle… and… well, he died."

"I'm sorry"

"I wish I could escape like you…"

"I wish you could too… everyone deserves to be happy"

"Yeah"

"So who do you live with?"

"I actually live in a foster home… I had to work to be able to come to school…"

"Oh… hey, can I say something crazy?"

"Sure"

"Come with me"

"What?"

"Come with me. run away from your foster home and come with me."

"Funny"

"I'm serious. You're not the first person that I'd be bringing along"

"Who else is going with you?"

"Lucy"

"Oh."

"You said you wanted to escape right? Come with us… we can all live together?"

"Live together?"

"Yeah… like family…"

"And if I said yes?"

"You'd be part of my family… and I'd always take care of you" Shelby smiled and glanced up at the ceiling. Kaleb looked at all of his friends in thought.

"When are you leaving again?"

"Tonight"

"Okay. I'll go with you"

"Seriously?" Shelby smiled and turned to face kaleb. Kaleb nodded and Shelby hugged him.

"Okay, come to this address around midnight, we'll all wait for you." Shelby took a pen and small piece of paper out of her satchel and wrote her address. Kaleb smiled and took the paper, then tucked it in his pocket.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Violet smiled as she talked. The girl listened and smiled back.<p>

_"She seems so familiar… I know her… I swear I do" _violet thought as the girl replied. They had been talking all night and since violet was out of school, she had stayed at the girl's house. The girl hadn't even told violet her name.

"So, I know this is a little late to ask, but what's your name?"

"Tak." The girl smiled and leaned back in her chair. Violet froze at the words.

"Have we met before?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Well, we met at the mall, and we became friends after that, with zim and dib."

Violet felt her heart sink. Those two names were imprinted on her brain, yet she couldn't quiet put her finger on them.

"Zim… dib…?"

"dib was your boyfriend until you cheated on him with zim. then dib left you and you stuck with zim. we even fought over zim"

"We…did?"

"Yes, I won so you left and I never saw you again. That's why I asked if you were alone… that house you were at, belonged to zim"

"W-what happened to it?"

"When the invasion started, people discovered the truth about zim and his 'mission' so they burnt it down"

"Invasion? The truth…? Mission?"

"The irken invasion. Zim, is an alien. He was sent to earth to find our weaknesses but he soon discover his 'mission' was a lie"

"This… alien..? You shouldn't joke like that"

"I'm not joking. You fell in love with an alien. But he never wanted you"

"I think I need to go home"

"Okay, I understand. It must be a lot to process, I'll call you later"

"Thanks for letting me stay, bye… tak"

Violet stood up and walked home quietly.

* * *

><p>"Was she serious?" violet asked herself aloud as she sat on her couch. Her father was at the lab so she was alone for the day.<p>

Violet switched on the T.V. and flipped through the channels.

Asprin commercial, cooking show, animal planet, talk show, news.

Violet stopped and stared at the boy's picture on the T.V. he had pointed hair and a big head, and wore a lab coat.

"Dib membrane won an award last night for being the world's second best scientist, but neglected to show up to accept the award and the runner up, Michael Johnson took the award home" the woman on T.V. announced in her best fake voice.

Violet turned the T.V. off and ran into the kitchen, then grabbed her father's 'PERSONAL SCIENTIST PHONEBOOK' and flipped through it.

"Let's see, dan, dave, dich, ah there we are. Dib membrane"

Violet grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak with dib membrane?"

"Mr. membrane is out of town, would you like me to leave a message?"

"Uh, yeah… could you tell him that violet called?"

"Last name?"

"Just violet please."

"Sure"

"Thanks, bye"

Violet hung up and sulked as she walked back into her room. It was the same as it was when she had left it two years ago.

"This sucks. I thought I had found him… I hope this is the right dib…"

* * *

><p>Dib sighed and answered the phone.<p>

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but you have one new message"

"What is it?"

"I was told to tell you 'violet' called"

"WHAT?"

"A violet, no last name, called in looking for you"

"WHEN?"

"About an hour ago"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"My apologies sir"

"Fine, send me the number she used"

"Yes sir"

Dib hung up and moments later received a text with violet's number. Dib laughe nervously and dialed it in.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked as she petted scearas.

"Violet called."

"Violet?"

Zim sat up and frowned.

"Dib-worm, you know you can't call her back"

"Why not?"

"She can't know we exist. That's the reason we've avoided her the last two years."

"Well she called so obviously she knows I exist. She just can't know _you _exist"

"Fine. Do as you wish, I obviously can't stop you"

Dib sighed and pressed the call button. The phone began ringing and dib felt his heart race.

* * *

><p><strong>RING! RING!<strong>

Violet jumped out of bed and stumbled over to her desk then grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi-"

"Dib?!"

"Uh… yeah"

"Do you remember me?"

"Yeah"

"I knew it! Hey can we meet up and talk sometime? I really wanna catch up"

"Uh… well, sure. When?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds... great. I'll talk to you then"

"Kay, bye!" violet hung up and fell back on her bed.

* * *

><p>Dib sighed and looked at zim, who was glaring daggers at him.<p>

"What did you do hyooman?"

"Uh… I kind of… agreed to meet her tomorrow and talk"

"Of course you did…"

"What was I supposed to say?! She was all 'remember me?' and 'I wanna catch up' I didn't know what else to say!"

"You're going to get us discovered hyooman"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful"

* * *

><p>Shelby and lucy ran home, Daniel walked slowly.<p>

lucy smiled and shoved the door open.

"I'm back!"

"Good! Now let's go!" Cheyenne said happily as she tucked scearas in her pocket. Lucy ran to her room to pack and Shelby sat on the couch.

"Hey, can we wait till midnight?"

"Why?" dib asked curiously.

"Well… I uh… want to bring my friend kaleb with us"

"What?! Why?"

"He's all alone…"

"You can't keep picking up strays… at this point we'll have to start strapping them to the top off the jet."

"You came here in a jet?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. Well, he's all. I promise." Zim sat up and frowned.

"HE?"

"Yeah, like I said, kaleb is a boy"

"NOPE. He can't come. Dib-stink tell her-"

"Sure, he can come" dib said happily.

Zim sulked in defeat and leaned back in his chair.

"Yay! Thanks!" Shelby hopped up and hugged dib, making him blush slighty then let go and ran to her room.

"I'm gonna pack."

Daniel walked in the house and quickly and quietly walked into his room. Zim glared at him as he walked and sighed when he left.

"ALL PACKED!" lucy and Shelby yelled in unison as they threw their bags on the floor. Daniel walked in and quietly sat his bag next to theirs and frowned.

"I guess now we wait till midnight" dib said as he frowned and laid back on the couch. Shelby smiled and sat down next to him.

"Shit!" Shelby jumped up and ran into her room. Everyone sat up and frowned.

"I forgot to give drake his GS back… if I knew where he lived-"

"You'd be a stalker" cheyenne smiled.

"Shut upppp" Shelby said as she sat on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>well, hope you enjoyed! leave a review favorite, you know yadda yadda so on and so forth... anyways, this chapter is kinda long, so i might not update until monday or tuesday... depends on when ever i feel like getting back to writing till then, BYE! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, updating again, hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>MIDNIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Kaleb reached under his bed and pulled out his packed suitcase. Quietly, he climbed out his window and climbed his fence, then grabbed his bike and hopped on it.<p>

As he pedaled down the street, he gazed at the stars and found himself thinking of her. Her promise had confused him.

"_And if I say yes?"_

_"Then you'll be a part of my family, and I'll always take care of you"_

Kaleb sighed and stopped at a red light, then pulled out the slip of paper and examined it.

* * *

><p>Shelby looked down the street. Everyone else was in the limo, talking. But she was waiting. Shelby smiled as she saw him come around the corner on his bike with a duffel bag on his back.<p>

"Hey!" Shelby waved and walked closer to him. Kaleb smiled and hopped off his bike, panting as he did so.

"Hey"

"Ready?"

"Are we getting in that limo?"

"Yeah, now let's go"

"Okay"

Kaleb tossed his bike into the lawn then hopped in the limo after Shelby.

"Guys, this is kaleb, kaleb, this is zim, dib, Cheyenne, and you know lucy and Daniel" Shelby said happily. Kaleb waved awkwardly and zim scoffed.

Dib waved back and Cheyenne and lucy said hi.

* * *

><p>LATER AT THE AIRPORT.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby hopped out of the limo and stretched then grabbed her satchel and suitcase. Zim, dib, and Cheyenne got out and started walking. Kaleb, lucy, and Daniel all collected their things and followed. Shelby smiled as she watched them all board the jet, and followed.<p>

* * *

><p>THREE HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby glanced out the window and sighed. She didn't know if she really wanted to see her father again.<p>

"Hey zim… do we have to go back?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Well… I don't really know what I'll say to my dad"

"You'll figure something out"

"Really helpful"

Zim sighed and sat back.

"So, what are your friends going to do when we get home?" dib asked nonchalantly as he typed on his laptop.

"Well… I honestly have no idea… I was hoping you might know"

"They'll need somewhere to stay"

"So will I"

"Um, your dad?"

"I can't go back there…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what I'd say to him"

"How about 'hey dad, I'm alive'"

"Not. Funny."

Shelby sighed and leaned back, then glanced at her friends. Cheyenne was asleep with scearas and lucy and Daniel were laughing about something. Kaleb was reading and zim was staring out the window. Shelby quietly stood up and walked over to the seat kaleb was in, and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Shelby asked as she sat down. Kaleb shrugged and put his book down.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I don't fit in? what if they notice I'm gone?"

"It'll all be fine. I promise."

"Thanks-"

**BANG! **

Shelby jumped and turned around. The back of the jet was opening!

"What the?"

"Shelby! Your seatbelt!" kaleb screamed over the whirling wind. Shelby glanced down and attempted to strap herself in. the jet jerked to it's left and Shelby fell out of her seat, and began sliding towards the back. Lucy screamed something but Shelby couldn't hear. Zim hopped out of his seat and began sliding towards Shelby.

"Hold on!" zim screamed. Shelby began digging her nails into the ground as she slide away.

Shelby screamed and all she saw was the jet flying further and further away. Then, she closed her eyes. Zim jumped out of the jet and began falling, or in a sense, flying towards Shelby. Shelby had gone limp, and zim was terrified that she had passed out.

The jet's back shut and kaleb unbuckled himself.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know" dib stood up and walked to the cockpit, the banged on the door.

* * *

><p>Zim caught Shelby in his arms and cradled her as they fell. He screamed her name, but soon lost his breath. Shelby opened her eyes when she felt him catch her and saw only his shirt before she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to turn around!" lucy screamed as she banged on the door. Dib was talking to the pilot, and kaleb, Cheyenne, and Daniel were all sitting. Daniel sighed with exhaustion, and stood up.<p>

"Luce, I'm sure he's sorting everything out"

"You're right… sorry…"

"It's fine"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't turn around?!" dib screamed as he flailed his arms dramatically.<p>

"Sorry sir, I just do maintenance, this thing is set on auto pilot."

"Damn it! How did the door open anyways?"

"I don't know, it must be some kind of glitch in the system"

"Fine. Write down the coordinates of where the door opened. After you take these guys home, your bringing me back here to search for them"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Dib walked out and sighed.<p>

"Well?" Cheyenne asked as she sat up in her seat.

"The jets on auto pilot. We can't turn around."

"What about Shelby?!"

"She's with zim. if she's alive, she's safe."

"Are you going to come back for her?"

"Of course"

"When?"

"Soon. I promise."

* * *

><p>Zim sat up and grunted in pain. They had landed in a forest, and thanks to zim, Shelby was alive. Shelby moaned and sat up.<p>

"Wh-where are we?"

"Some sort of forest…"

"Y-you're bleeding"

"I'll be fine. My PAK will heal me"

"Oh okay- ugh! My leg…"

"Let me see"

Shelby shifted and zim examined her leg closely, then took out a medical scanner from his PAK.

"Your knee has popped out of place and is badly bruised…"

"Could you, maybe pop it back in place?"

"Yes, hold on"

Zim gently grabbed shelby's leg, and she let out a small squeal of pain.

**POP!**

"AUUGHHH SON OF A-"

"Sorry"

"I-I'm fine… let's just get out of here"

"And where would we go?"

"I don't know… how long did it take you guys to reach Arkansas?"

"About four hours, why?"

"We were on the plane for three, we must be close to home… maybe we can get a head start?"

"Fine, but can you walk?"

"Let's see" Shelby stood to her feet and took a step forward. Instantly, she doubled over in pain.

"I should wrap that" zim said as he took out some wrapping and tied it around shelby's leg. Shelby winced in pain and zim helped her to her feet.

"Okay, let's go" Shelby began walking slowly and zim followed.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Shelby slipped and rolled down hill, grunting n pain as she scraped some thorns. Zim rushed down the hill and picked Shelby up in his arms, then continued walking.

"I'm fine… really" Shelby said as she blushed and looked away. She hated being in debt to people, and always wanted to earn things. Zim sighed and stopped walking.

"No, you aren't. This whole thing is my fault."

"It's not your fault I fell out of a jet"

"It's my fault for coming over to your house that day. I got you kidnapped because of my stupidity."

"It's okay zim, it's all in the past. And like I said, I'm glad I met you"

"Why?"

"My life would be boring without you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, who can say they've met an alien and been kidnapped and escaped and met new people and been on the run? It doesn't happen every day you know?"

"True… eh…"

"What?"

"You remind me of her"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you care about her?"

"Of course"

Shelby looked up and smiled. Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow and frowned.

"What?" zim asked as he continued walking. Shelby leaned her head on zim's chest and sighed.

"Thanks zim"

"For what?"

"An adventure…"

Zim frowned and squinted. He could see lights in the distance, either a campsite, or a city. Shelby closed her eyes and zim sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who are you?"<p>

Zim whipped around and saw a man with a shotgun and a lantern in his hands. He looked southern. Zim frowned and looked down at Shelby.

"My god… It's an alien!" the man shouted. Zim sighed, knowing his disguise was gone and his PAK's mechanical legs popped out. Zim watched as he ran, the man was shooting in his direction, and cursing, but zim didn't care.

Shelby jolted up and stared at zim.

"What's happening?"

"A man discovered me and is chasing us with a gun"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, he's too slow. If we hurry we can slip him-" **BANG! **Zim felt one of his PAK's legs get hit and fold up underneath him. Zim grunted as he fell and Shelby rolled out of his arms.

"Damn alien! Give that girl back! You ain't about ta abduct no people from here!"

Zim sighed and ran over to Shelby, then picked her up and began running on his feet.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Violet sat up and looked at her clock. It was four a.m. and she felt parched. Maybe she was just excited to meet dib. If what tak said was true, then she might be able to contact zim the 'alien'. Violet swung her feet down and yawned as she stood up. Quietly, she tip-toed to the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water. As she drank it, she heard her father come in the door. She assumed he was at home.<p>

"Hey dad" violet greeted as she walked into the living room. John looked up and sighed.

"Violet, what are you doing up?"

"I got thirsty"

"Well go back to bed"

"Kay. Oh yeah, hey can I go hang out with an old friend today?"

"Old friend?"

"You know professor membrane? His son dib and I apparently used to be friends"

"Dib?! No. absolutely not. You are not a loud near that child!"

"Why? It's not like he's a bad influence! He's a scientist dad! Like you!"

"My answer is no."

"Dad… you never let me leave anymore"

"But you do anyways. I know when you sneak out"

"I'm seventeen. I can't stay locked up in here forever"

"Violet. go to bed. We can discuss this later."

"Why do you hate me? what did I ever do to you?"

"Violet."

"Dad. Please… I'll never ask for anything ever again"

"No. you're a freak. Look at your hair. It's white. Violet, your hair is white"

"So? That doesn't make me a freak!"

"Violet so help me, I will lock you up in that insane asylum again if I hear another word about it!"

"Fine. But at some point, you'll have to let me leave."

"God dammit violet! just drop it for god's sake!"

"Mom would've let me go.."

"Don't you dare."

"Fine. Fine. I get it. I'm a freak. Will you at least buy me a new violin so I can waste my days away practicing?"

"Fine. Just go back to bed."

"Dad…"

"What is it now?"

"I know I'm not human…"

John's eyes widened and he turned to face violet, but she was already upstairs.

* * *

><p>Kaleb sighed as he walked into the house. They were living at dib's place until he returned with Shelby.<p>

The place was huge, with two stair cases on both sides on the main entrance.

Dib had moved into a mansion when he turned sixteen, and lived there alone. Kaleb sighed and walked up the stairs. He was told his room was the first on the right.

* * *

><p><em>"You okay?"<em>

_"I'm scared."_

_"Of what?"_

_"What if I don't fit in? what if they notice I'm gone?"_

_"It'll all be fine. I promise,"_

_"Thanks"_

_"Shelby your seatbelt!"_

* * *

><p>Kaleb sighed as the conversation played over and over in his mind.<p>

"Damn it…" kaleb thought out loud as he opened the door and set his bag down.

"I wish I could've saved her… I don't even know if she's alive…" kaleb sighed and sat on the bed.

"Knock knock" Cheyenne leaned in the doorway. Kaleb sat up and frowned.

"Uh, come in?"

"Thanks"

"Did you need something?"

"I'm just curious if you're okay"

"I'm fine…"

"Shelby's alive. I know she is… and I know zim's protecting her"

"I know…"

"if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here"

"Thanks"

Cheyenne turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed :D i'm really getting into this now :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hello again c: i'm only updating again because it was kindly requested by cooltreeko! enjoy C:**

* * *

><p>LATER THAT DAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Dib sighed as he picked up his phone and dialed the number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering where you wanted to meet"

"Oh hey dib, uh… how about the café in town… I think it's called starmoose or something.."

"Sounds good"

"See you there"

Violet hung up and threw on a red skirt and a black sweater with converse. She tied her hair into two neat, low-hanging ponytails and quietly climbed out her window. She knew her father wouldn't find out because she disabled the security system.

She landed with a soft thud and began running in the direction of the café.

Dib threw on his usual trench coat and walked out the door. He climbed into his car and began driving. He lived about an hour away from his old home, mostly because gaz still lived there.

* * *

><p>LATER AT THE CAFÉ.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet sat down and smiled. She ordered a latte and a small cheesecake.<p>

"This is exciting" violet mumbled to herself as she watched the black car pull up and dib step out. She recognized him immediately and waved. Dib blushed and waved back as he walked inside and sat down.

"Hi"

"Long time no see" dib smiled.

"So… uh, this is a bit weird to ask but, do you remember a… an 'alien' named zim?"

Dib gasped and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Uh, no"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That tak was lying"

"TAK?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Uh… we've met…"

"Ohh, so she told me and you dated… and uh…"

"It's true, we did date."

"Why don't I remember?"

"Well, last I heard… your father locked you up"

"So, did I not cheat on you since 'zim' doesn't exist?"

"Well, you did…"

"With who?"

"I never found out…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, it's okay… it was over two years ago"

"I feel awful… I wish I could remember"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Hey dib?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"What?"

"Well, two years ago something happened to me and I woke up in a hospital… then I met Shelby… we talked for a few minutes… then a few weeks ago I saw her with some green boy…"

"Uh… I don't know… maybe you got into a car accident or something"

"I had a weird dream the night after I saw her with that boy… you were in it… but I didn't know it was you, so I had to find you"

"Oh"

"Look at me saying all this weird stuff… sorry"

"It's okay…"

"So… what have you been doing lately?"

"Uh.." dib's mind flashed with everything that had happened the past two days.

"Nothing really.." dib finished.

"Oh… can I ask you something really weird?"

"Sure"

"Why did you ever date me?"

"Uh… well, you're gorgeous, kind, smart… and when we met, you stood up for me"

"Oh…" violet blushed and looked away.

"Violet."

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Well… there's something I need to tell you… but not here… there's a lot to explain and I don't want you to pass out here"

"Why would I pass out?"

"Please?"

"I'm not even supposed to be out.. but, what the hell, let's go"

"Thanks" dib smiled and paid for violet's latte then led her to his car. Violet felt her adrenaline rush as she sat in the passenger seat. She was going against her father's word, and she wondered if it would be worth it.

Dib started the car and began driving back to his mansion.

"Violet, I wasn't entirely truthful with you"

"What do you mean?"

"I do know zim. he's real."

"So tak wasn't lying?"

"Tak, is supposed to be dead."

"She is?"

"She was shot multiple times in her chest two years ago. And the ship exploded… well, I'll explain that later"

"Ship…? You mean… like spaceship?"

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. Two years ago, you helped save the human race."

"What?"

"You know you aren't human."

"Yeah, I know that much"

"Violet, you once were human… zim made you more… he… infused his own DNA with yours. You had antennae on top of your head and you needed a PAK and-"

"A PAK? Slow down. What's a PAK? And antennae?"

"Okay, zim is an alien. He's part of an alien race named irkens-" dib stopped and looked over at violet. Her eyes were glowing red and she seemed to be in thought.

"Violet?" dib pulled over and looked at violet.

Violet's mind raced with all of her memories from two years ago, everything from meeting dib, kissing zim, meeting tak, gaining her antennae, fighting the bots, running, miz, the concert, being captured, watching tak and miz die, killing red. Everything. Violet gasped and stared at dib. Dib smiled nervously.

"I… remember.."

"I'm sorry, you never were supposed to remember… but if tak's alive, there's a chance that she could be after revenge and zim. shit… zim's with Shelby"

"I want to see him. Can you take me to him?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go find them today…"

"What happened to them?"

"They kinda… fell out of a flying jet"

"THEY FELL OUT OF A JET? AND YOU DIDN'T GO BACK?"

"We were kind of on auto pilot…"

"I hope they're still alive…"

"Let's go find out." Dib started the car again and sped off towards the airport. Violet grinned with excitement the entire ride and smirked slightly when they arrived at the airport.

"We're going to take a jet to where they last where, and I'm going to call zim"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>The two boarded the jet and soon after took off.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, dib pulled out his laptop and began typing.<p>

A robotic voice spoke from dib's computer.

"Link established. Stand by."

Moments later zim answered.

"What is it?" zim half-yelled as he ran with Shelby in his arms. He was tired but they were still chasing him.

"Zim, where are you?"

"I think we made a wrong turn dib-stink"

"Why's that?"

"we're in 'oklahoma'"

"How did you manage that?"

"Long story"

"Okay, we're coming to get you"

"We?"

"Uh… long story"

Violet peeked her head over dib'z shoulder and waved. Zim gasped and glared at dib.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO 'AVOID HER AT ALL COSTS'?"

"Uh…."

"ZIM!" violet grinned and zim frowned.

"Now she knows I exist… great."

"Sorry" dib apologized and glared at violet.

Violet hugged dib from behind and zim let out a tiny hiss.

"Just send me your coordinates"

"Fine."

"We're on our way."

"Fine." Zim hung up and continued running. Luckily, none of the news people believed the man who had been chasing him. The man had even gathered a group!

Zim sighed and continued running. Shelby was passed out and zim was alone.

* * *

><p>"So dib…" violet said as she sat next to him.<p>

Dib sighed and glanced at violet.

_"It's strange… she seemed more mature than this back then… maybe she's just excited"_

Dib thought as he shut his laptop. Violet grinned and hugged dib. Dib blushed and looked away.

"I missed youhhh" violet said happily as she ran to the radio and flipped it on. The song 'hey soul sister' was on and violet began singing along. Dib smiled at hearing her sing and leaned back in his chair.

"He-ey, heeeyyy, heyyy, your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains! I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind!" dib closed his eyes and relaxed.

"She's not half bad" dib thought as he lightly tapped his foot on the ground.

"Why thank ya, but you really should stop talking to yourself" violet said happily as she sat down. Dib's eyes shot open and his face turned bright pink.

"Yeah… I probably should…"

"Hehe"

Dib closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister, on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know" violet sang happily as she tapped her feet. Dib started think about violet and what happened back then when he felt her suddenly jump on his lap. Dib frowned and let out a 'ooph' as she landed on him. Violet grinned and continued singing happily. Dib blushed. The lyrics kind of reminded him of her, and it was strange hearing her sing them.

The song ended and violet sighed sadly.

"I love that song" she said happily as she leaned on dib. Dib blushed and frowned.

"Why exactly are you sitting on me?" dib asked quietly. Violet began blushing and quickly hopped to her feet.

"Uh… sorry, I got too excited" violet apologized.

"It's okay.."

The jet jerked and violet flew into dib's arms. Dib blushed and violet quickly jumped up again.

**(A/N: get ready, you saw it coming :D) **

The jet jerked once more and dib quickly stood up, catching violet in his arms. But not without a price. Yes, you guessed it. Their lips were locked, and their eyes were wide. Violet pulled away and her face turned red. Dib blushed and looked away.

"Sorry"

"I-it's not your fault" violet said as she scratched her head. Dib sighed and looked at violet. Violet looked at dib awkwardly, then began laughing. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What?" dib asked as he scratched his head. Violet stopped laughing to breath and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's just funny" violet managed without laughing.

"How?"

"Well, it's strange how the jet jerked twice"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, but I'm glad"

"Glad…?"

"Yeah"

"What? Why?"

"I liked it"

"You're too straight forward" dib sighed and looked away.

Violet stood on her toes, since she's a few inches shorter than dib, and kissed his cheek. Dib felt the warmth rush to his cheeks and her looked at violet in shock.

"W-what was that for?"

"I like you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Violet sat down and strapped herself in. dib sat down and strapped himself in, his blush never fading.

"So….?"

"So what?"

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"Why not?"

"Who are you and what did you do to violet?"

"Hehe, I wanted to."

"Give me my violet back."

"Y-your violet?"

"That came out wrong"

"You sound like zim…"

"That's the worst insult you can give me"

"Zim's not terrible… just different… and very possessive…"

"I know…"

The radio began playing the song 'secrets' by one republic and violet smiled.

"I love this song too…"

"Hey violet…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love zim?"

"w-what?"

"Why do you love zim?"

"Uh…. I don't…"

"Yeah you do. I just wish I knew why you chose him…."

"That's intense… uh, I was young and stupid, I know it'll never work though. I guess I should be happy I'm about to see him… but, I don't love him like I used to…"

"You'd just rather be alone?"

"No, I love someone else"

"How many boys have you dated?"

"I mean you, stupid." Violet frowned and dib blushed.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Oh…" dib stood up and walked over to violet. violet smiled and stood up with him.

"I'm sorry-" violet was interrupted by dib kissing her. Violet blushed and wrapped her arms around dib.

"Sir- oh..." the pilot smirked and dib pulled away quickly.

"Uh, what is it?" dib asked as he stepped away from violet. the pilot snickered then continued.

"Sir, we've landed."

Dib sighed and led violet off the jet.

* * *

><p>Zim hid in a tree, Shelby in his arms. Shelby sat up and frowned.<p>

"Zimm… why are we In a tree?"

"Shh! They're out there"

"Who?"

"A farmer and his tiny army… they've been chasing us since Arkansas"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in a state called Oklahoma."

"Oh… they didn't come back for us?"

"No, but dib's on his way here now."

"Okay… so we hide here till her gets here- where's your disguise?"

"I lost it"

"That explains why they were chasing us…"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Dib stepped out of the taxi and frowned. A forest. Another forest. Violet climbed out and brushed her hair out of her eyes.<p>

"He should be here…"

"He's probably hiding"

"Why would he be hiding?"

"Well, he was running, and he wasn't in his disguise when you called."

"Good point…"

"I think he's in that tree"

"Why that tree?"

"Well, I see his antennae sticking out of the top."

"Oh… let's go get him" dib walked in the direction of the tree and looked up.

"Hey zim, ready to go home?" dib called as he looked up. Zim popped his head out and dib jumped back.

"Yes, zim is ready to leave."

"Good. Where's Shelby?"

Shelby popped her head out next to zim's and her hair flew up. Dib flinched and sighed.

"Let's go you two, shelby's friends are worried"

"Kay" Shelby said as she jumped into dib's arms. Dib barely caught her and fell on his butt. Zim snickered and jumped down.

"What happened to you?" dib asked as he stood up with Shelby in his arms.

"Uh, I popped my leg out of place and zim fixed it and carried me all the way here"

"Oh, well I guess I'll carry you back to the taxi-"

"ZIM!" violet tackled zim and hugged him. Zim flinched but hugged her back immediately.

Shelby frowned and looked to diib for answers.

"Uh, this is violet…"

"Ohhhh _this _is violet?"

"Hi shelby!" violet said happily as she let go of zim.

"She knows my name?"

"Of course I do, we met in the hospital… remember?"

"Uh… oh yeahhhh… hmmm…. Sorry I forgot you"

"No problem, hey, let's get out of here"

"Okay"

Shelby smiled as dib carried her to the taxi. Violet followed and zim stayed where he was.

"Uh… dib-stink? I'm not in my disguise"

"Oh yeah, we'll tell the driver it's a costume" zim shrugged and followed.

* * *

><p>LATER ON THE JET<p>

* * *

><p>Violet sat next to dib and zim sat next to Shelby.<p>

"Why does this feel awkward?" Shelby asked no one in particular as she stared at everyone. Zim, as expected, was staring out the window. And dib was typing on his laptop, and violet was staring at Shelby.

"I dunno" violet said as she shrugged and hugged dib's arm. Shelby glanced at zim, who was now glaring daggers at dib.

"Uh… dib?" zim said as he tried his best to contain his anger.

"What?"

"That's my human."

"What?"

"Violet is my human. You can have this one" zim gestured towards Shelby and she frowned.

"You say that like you own her…" Shelby commented as she put her head in her hands.

"Of course I own her, she's my human"

"No, you don't zim. You can't just pick a human and make it your own."

"Oh, I understand"

"You do?"

"Yes, the Shelby human feels lonely and doesn't want the dib to own her" zim patted shelby's head and she growled. "Don't worry, you can be zim's human too"

Shelby glanced at violet then back to zim.

"Ohhhh….. I get it. You're _jealous_"

"What?! This has nothing to do with jelly!"

"You're hopeless zim…."

* * *

><p><strong>nuthing to say other than i like reviews. they help. really.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**hello c: updating again is fun! :D anyways, enjoy**

* * *

><p>ONE HOUR LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby looked up and frowned. Violet hadn't let go of dib's arm the entire trip. Zim seemed severely pissed off and dib looked bored if anything.<p>

"Okay so what's the deal with you three?" Shelby asked.

"What do you mean?" violet asked as she sat up.

"Well, zim's obviously into you and your all over dib so what's the story?"

"I like dib. Simple. I don't like zim." zim frowned and dib shrugged.

"What do you want me to do about it zim?" dib asked as he looked at violet. zim looked at the two and then at Shelby. Violet leaned up and kissed dib and zim's eyes narrowed… to some extent. Shelby let out a whispered 'oh snap' and looked back to zim. his eye was twitching.

"Sorry zim" violet said as she leaned on dib's shoulder. Zim shrugged as if he didn't care and put his arm around Shelby.

"Okay, zim does not care. I still have Shelby" Shelby frowned with confusion as her mind processed what he had just said.

Violet snickered slightly and zim smiled. Shelby blinked and then stared back and forth from violet to zim.

_"Are they trying to make each other jealous? Am I getting sucked into this?!" _Shelby thought to herself.

"Zim, you seem stressed. Are you okay?" dib asked nonchalantly as he grinned.

Zim smiled and used his left hand to pull shelby's face closer, then gently kissed her. Shelby closed her eyes to help it appear as though she weren't shocked.

When zim pulled away, Shelby gasped ever so slightly and dib and violet's mouths were hanging loose. Zim grinned and leaned in again, kissing her again. Shelby smiled when he pulled away.

Violet looked out the window and dib kept staring.

"Uh…. So are you two going out?" dib asked quietly.

"Are you and violet going out?" Shelby asked for zim, somehow she knew he planned on asking.

Dib looked to violet and she nodded.

"Yeah"

"We are 'going out' too" zim announced happily as he hugged Shelby. Shelby blinked in shock but decided to go with it and have a 'talk' with zim later.

* * *

><p>Zim opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as his phone rang. Zim dug through his PAK and took out the phone then answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hello zim"_

"Who is this?"

_"You don't remember? Aww, that hurts zimmy"_

"Tak…" dib and violet sat up.

"Good job. Hey, where's violet?"

"She's safe. What do you want?"

"_Rumor has it that you have a new pet"_

"What gave you that impression?"

"_I placed a spy bug on violet, I've been listening in… shame she chose dib really, but that's okay. You have a new pet now right?"_

"And if I do?"

_"Just another whore I'll have to kill"_

"You know, you should've died the first time. I really don't feel like hunting you down"

_"Oh but there's no need. I'm coming for you… and as for your new pet… I'll rip her fucking face off."_

"You wouldn't even dare."

_"Watch me"_

"Tak you bitch don't even-"

_"Now calm down. You know I only do these things because I love you"_

"I hate you."

_"Aww, so mean… you might not want to piss off the person planning to kill your pet"_

"Tak. You need to stop this."

"_Bye zim. I'll see you soon."_

Zim set the phone down and looked to dib.

"Did you get that?" zim asked quietly.

"Every word. Tracking her location." Zim had noticed when dib pulled out his laptop.

"Who's tak?"

"A very bad person" dib, violet, and zim said in unison. Shelby sighed and leaned back. _"Every adventure comes with drama doesn't it? Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy parts of it…" _Shelby thought as she smiled and blushed.

"Sir, we've landed" the pilot announced as he opened the door to the exit. Zim and Shelby stood up and dib and violet followed shortly after.

"So now what?" Shelby asked as she stepped into the limo waiting by the jet. Zim and dib, and violet all followed her and dib continued typing on his laptop.

"You, are going to let your friends, AND family know you're alive. I am going to start tracking tak and zim, is going to help.

"What about me?" violet complained as she tugged on dib's jacket.

"You're going home."

"HOME?! NO! I can't! my dad will lock me away for running away!"

"Where else can you go?"

"I can go with shelby?"

"I am not taking her with me" Shelby protested as she glared at violet.

"Fine, you'll go with Shelby." Dib said as the car stopped in front of the mansion-like house.

Shelby sighed and stepped out, and violet followed.

The car sped off and Shelby limped up the steps to the house.

"I'm going to let my friends know I'm okay, you can just hang out where ever. You're older, so I can't boss you around"

"Okay…"

"See ya"

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry… I've kinda been a jerk… I guess it's because I haven't seen another human face in over two years…"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to zim… he was always talking about you ya know…"

"He was…?"

"Yeah… he said I reminded him of you… I can't remember why- ahhh son of a-"

"What?"

"I left my violin in the shop for like eight months"

"YOU PLAY VIOLIN?!"

"Uh… yeahh, why?"

"I PLAY VIOLIN!" violet grinned happily.

"Really? Cool, we should play together sometime"

"Yeah, the last time I played with someone it was…. Miz…"

"Miz?"

"An irken who was murdered by the tallest…"

"Oh yeah… the tallest… before I talked to you, when I was with dib's dad, he mentioned the tallest… it's strange… no one even knows about how you saved the earth…"

"Eh, I don't really care… it was strange though… I remember after talking to you, I got up and walked down the halls… I was determined to find both zim and dib… but I don't remember what happened after that…"

"Yeah, that is strange… hey let's talk later, I need to let my friends know I'm okay"

"Okay, I'll just go hang out in that garden over there"

"Kay, see ya"

"Bye"

Shelby ran inside and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Cheyenne?! Lucy?! Daniel?! Kaleb- Ooph!"<p>

Lucy tackled Shelby and hugged her tightly.

"You're alive!"

"I won't be much longer if you don't give me a chance to breath!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No prob, where's everyone?"

"Uh, let me think. Daniel's in the garden, Cheyenne is in the kitchen with her ferret, and kaleb's been in his room all day…"

"Wait… daniel's in the garden?!"

"Yeah why?"

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **lucy and Shelby rushed downstairs and out into the garden. Violet was waving a rake in the air like crazy while Daniel was dodging and avoiding her attacks.

"Hold on violet! let me explain!" Daniel yelled as he dodged an attack and fell into some roses.

"NO! GET AWAY!" violet screamed as she dropped the rake and ran towards Shelby. Shelby hugged violet and turned to Daniel. Lucy smiled and helped Daniel up.

"Violet, it's okay, daniel's not a bad person. I promise. It's okay"

Violet sobbed into shelby's shoulder and Shelby glared at Daniel.

"What did you do Daniel?! Pop around the corner and scare the shit outs her?"

"No! well… kind of… I was just walking and I bumped into her and I apologized but when she saw my face she had a panic attack."

"Violet. calm down." Shelby said as she led violet away from Daniel.

"Sorry… I panicked" violet whispered to Shelby as they walked inside.

"It's okay, but kaleb doesn't know I'm back yet, so I'm gonna go talk to him real quick and then we can talk more. Kay?"

"Okay… I think I'll wait here…"

"Kay. Be right back" Shelby limped up the stairs and turned right. Lucy hadn't told her where kaleb's room was so she would just search for him.

* * *

><p>Left, right another right. Shelby turned around the corner and fell on her back. What had she hit? Kaleb frowned and hopped to his feet, then held out his hand for Shelby to take. Shelby took his hand and he helped her up.<p>

"Kaleb, I've been looking for you-" kaleb hugged Shelby and she blushed.

"I'm glad you're okay… not many people survive when they fall out of a moving plane…"

"Yeah, I did mess up my leg, but other than that, I'm fine"

"That's good. I don't know what I would've done if you had died…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry"

Kaleb let go of Shelby and awkwardly backed away.

"Uh, sorry" kaleb apologized as he blushed and looked away.

"It's okay"

"So what happened after you landed?"

"Well, zim popped my leg back into place, and after I walked a while, then he carried me and I blacked out…"

"Oh, so you don't remember much huh?"

"Nope"

"Oh well"

"Ughh…"

"What?"

"Things have gotten complicated"

"How?"

"Well, I think I somehow got sucked into a love triangle…"

"A love triangle?"

"Between zim, dib, and violet"

"Violet?"

"New girl, she likes dib, zim likes her, and now zim is pretending I'm his girlfriend to piss violet off… it's really weird"

"So you're zim's girlfriend now?"

"Against my will…"

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna… go back to my room now"

"Wait… are you jealous?!"

"What? No! we just met! It's not like I like you"

"The way you said that suggested you were jealous"

"So? Even if I _were _jealous, there's nothing I can do"

"Whatever you say…"

"Ugh okay… maybe just a little…" kaleb looked away and his blush deepened.

"Hehe… I win"

"Win what?"

"I- I have no idea"

"You're weird"

"What's your point?"

"Ah never mind…"

Shelby smiled innocently and kaleb sighed.

"We're like family, so now I get to be your annoying strange sister" Shelby smiled as she tugged on kaleb's arm.

"I knew there was a catch" kaleb sighed and his stomach growled.

"Oh yeahhh, lunch time! Let's go!" Shelby said as she started limping downstairs.

Kaleb followed and frowned.

"Hey violet! let's go get some lunch!" Shelby called as she walked towards the door. Violet smiled and joined her.

_"That's violet? she's pretty…"_ kaleb thought as he waved and joined the two at the door.

"Where's Cheyenne?"

"Uh…"

"She's in the kitchen, like I said" lucy interrupted.

"Oh, there's a kitchen here? Let's go!" Shelby said happily as she dragged kaleb and violet by their shirts.

* * *

><p>Cheyenne dug through the fridge and smiled as scearas hopped inside the fridge to look around.<p>

"There's a lot to eat here scearas… but not a lot for you… let's see, meat. I know you can only eat meat so-"

"Cheyenne!"

"Shelby? You're alive!"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

Shelby hugged Cheyenne and smiled as lucy, violet, kaleb, and now (On the opposite side of violet) Daniel sat down.

"Hey guys, can I make lunch?" Shelby asked happily. No one objected, and lucy nodded, so Shelby got to work.

She quickly opened the fridge and scanned through it, then grabbed a few things, including beef, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. Then she went to the cabinet and grabbed some tortillas, and seasoning.

* * *

><p>"She's not on earth apparently…" dib said as he stared around the lab. No one seemed to be disturbed by the fact that there was an alien sitting in their lab. Dib assumed they thought it was a costume.<p>

"Then where is she?"

"In space obviously."

"How did she call then?"

"She probably hacked the-"

"It doesn't matter, let's go back to your base"

"Ugh… fine" dib shut his laptop and walked out of the lab. Zim followed and sighed when he got back into the limo.

* * *

><p>The two sat in the car in silence until zim spoke up.<p>

"What happened between you two on the jet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something must've happened between you two while you were on your way to 'rescue' us. So what happened? Did you brain wash her?"

"Of course not. We just talked"

"LIES!"

"Ugh… I'm not lying."

"So she openly decided she was yours? Because last I remember, the violet-human didn't want you"

"Zim, let it go. It's all in the past. Aren't you with Shelby anyways?"

"Uh, yes… I just don't understand violet…"

"Sure."

The limo parked and zim stepped out. Dib followed and sighed as zim marched up the steps. He never let go of his 'irken' ways.

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled at her creations as her friends drooled. She had made tacos! Everyone ate quietly and thanked her when they finished. Shelby smiled and looked to the door. Zim was standing in the doorway and frowning. Shelby took off her apron (I have no idea when she put it on) and walked over to zim.<p>

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" zim nodded and Shelby led him out into the living room. Dib walked past the two and sat down to eat.

"So what exactly happened on the jet back then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, you kinda kissed me. twice."

"Oh, that. Yes, you are zim's now."

Shelby face-palmed and sighed.

"I'm yours?"

"Yes, zim owns you."

"Why did you kiss me? twice…"

"To prove that violet isn't zim's only love-pig"

"L-love-pig?"

"Yes. You are zim's love-pig."

"I never agreed to that"

"Yes you did"

"When?"

"When zim kissed you"

"What?"

"You liked it."

"No I didn't"

"You smiled"

Shelby blushed and looked away.

"So?"

"You liked it."

"You liked it too"

"So?"

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again I'll let it go…"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You liked it, zim liked it. Why must it stop?"

"You really are hopeless zim…"

"Am i?"

"Yeah- what are you doing?"

"You're zim's love-pig, can I not be near my love-pig?"

Zim inched closer to Shelby and wrapped his arms around her. Shelby blushed and looked away.

"No, you can't go away-" zim leaned close and pulled shelby's chin up.

His lips were less than an inch away from hers.

"Ahem!" kaleb interrupted with a fake cough. Shelby flinched and pulled away. Zim sighed and glared at kaleb.

"What is it you require _human?_" zim spat the last word out and kaleb frowned.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that in public."

"And why not? She _is _my love-pig"

"Love-pig?" Shelby shrugged and kaleb sighed.

"Yes."

"Wait. You're an alien…"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"You're zim. an alien. And Shelby is your love-pig?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Okay then."

"Is that all?"

"Uh…"

"Good. Now leave zim alone"

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Annoying isn't it?" Shelby commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Zim does as zim pleases. I AM ZIM!"

"We've established that"

"Humans."

"Zim I'm human too."

Zim sighed of boredom and pulled Shelby into another hug then quickly kissed her before she could protest. Kaleb twitched and glared at zim.

Zim pulled away and licked his lips, making kaleb twitch again. Shelby blushed with wide eyes and turned to kaleb.

Kaleb tackled zim and pinned him on the ground, then punched him in the face. Zim flinched and punched kaleb back, then threw him off of him. Kaleb hopped to his feet and picked zim up by his collar and threw his face into the ground, then stomped on his PAK. Shelby yelped as zim blacked out and rushed over to pull kaleb away.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Shelby cried as she jumped in front of kaleb to block zim. kaleb's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"Sorry…"

"Zim, are you okay? I think he passed out…"

"He deserved it."

"No he didn't. if you did the same thing, you wouldn't deserve to get beaten up.."

"Sorry."

"Go get dib. He'll know what to do."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed! i know the last time i updated, it was liked two chapters in one day, but now they're going to be farther apart. i might only update once a week. if i do, it'll either be saturday or sunday, sorry : getting busier with each day... why do i even write this? no one reads the bottom A/N... also, side note, did anybody else know about invadercon 3 in austin, texas this year? i don't remember if i mentioned this or not... but i'm going since it'll be on my birthday c: anyways, RR&R please. bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again! :D *frowns* you guys are jerks.. i know you're reading this.. ;-; just review... 185 people have read this... and two people reviewed... serioushly? ;-; i'm not loved anymore... is my story not good enough? *cries in corner* REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT NOW! please? no? okay... well then, i'll just write this for the two people who care enough to review... bye :/**

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stared down at the gravestone, her eyes full of tears.<p>

Zim and Cheyenne had come along with her.

"The last thing I ever said to her was I'd be home later that evening… and she's dead… because of me…" shelby said quietly as she fought back the tears. Cheyenne placed her hand on shelby's shoulder and smiled.

"It's not your fault…."

"Yes it is…."

Shelby felt the tears rush down her cheeks and blur her vision. Carefully, she knelt down and set the flowers on the fresh gravestone. It was cold outside, and a harsh wind blew shelby's hair into her eyes. It was spring and the snow that once covered the streets, resided in puddles. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air. Shelby looked at the gray sky and then back at her mother's grave. She hadn't even gone to the funeral. The last few weeks had been hard. She spent every day sitting on dib's porch, staring at the gray sky. After zim recovered, kaleb had apologized and they had somewhat become friends. Cheyenne and lucy had also become friends, and violet had grown used to having Daniel around. Things seemed peaceful, even when zim and dib would argue, and she enjoyed living with her friends.

Shelby stood up and flinched as a rain drop fell on her cheek. Zim opened and umbrella and held it over his head. Cheyenne seemed unfazed by the sudden down pour. Shelby took one last look at the grave, then walked back to the car. Zim and Cheyenne followed. Shelby climbed into the back seat and stared at the raindrops as they raced down the window. Zim started the car and began driving. Cheyenne quietly looked behind her and saw Shelby scratching her arm through her sleeve. A small blotch of red formed on her sleeve and Cheyenne gasped. Shelby glanced up with dead eyes then turned back to the window. Cheyenne turned to zim and tugged his arm. Zim frowned and glanced in cheyenne's direction then back to drive.

"What?" zim asked irritably as he turned the steering wheel left.

"We all need to talk when we get back" Cheyenne whispered as she turned to the window.

Zim nodded and the three rode in silence the rest of the way.

Cheyenne unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out. Zim sighed and did the same. Shelby climbed out of the car lazily and slowly walked up the steps. The rain had calmed down into a drizzle.

Shelby walked up the staircase past kaleb and into her room. Kaleb frowned and turned to Cheyenne for answers. Cheyenne sighed and whispered into his ear "She's just sad" kaleb nodded and returned to his room.

* * *

><p>THREE MONTHS AGO<p>

* * *

><p>The ship rocked back and forth. Tak grinned and strapped herself in. of course she hadn't held a grudge on her insane leader, since he had brought her back to life. Red moaned and rolled over to his side. Tak snorted and set in the coordinates.<p>

Red grumpily sat up and rubbed his magenta eyes as he climbed to the cockpit. He was desperately hungry, and it had been over two years since he had real food.

"Where are we going?" red asked as he yawned and placed a claw on his spooch.

"Planet earth."

"What? Why? Why not go back to irk?"

"I spent two years floating in space using junk parts to build this piece of shit ship. We don't have enough fuel to go back to irk. I'm going to get revenge on the humans. And maybe we can use zim's base to call for a rescue team."

"Oh… that makes sense, but how do you plan to get revenge?"

"Spoilers" tak grinned and red buckled himself in, they were about to enter orbit.

Miz moaned in pain and squirmed in her cuffs. She had been sitting in the most uncomfortable position for a few days now, and tak only had her as a bargaining tool.

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Tak glared at zim's old base and sighed. She had a disguise, but red had to stay home during the day to avoid being seen and to watch miz.<p>

The place was ruined and she couldn't track his new base without proper equipment. She had her old house/base to stay in, but all of her irken equipment was out of date. She knew she'd find his base eventually, but until then, she'd just have to listen.

* * *

><p>Shelby sat on her bed and sighed as she took her shoes off. Everything was silent, and Shelby liked it. She slipped on her other pair of shoes and a clean black sweater, then headed down stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaleb sat on the front porch, watching the rain drizzle silently. He sighed and looked at the garden. Zim walked out onto the porch and glared at the rain as he sat next to kaleb. Kaleb sighed and glared at zim.<p>

"Do you admire watching this acid fall?" zim asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's peaceful"

"How?"

"Can you not get wet or something? You seem to hate the rain"

"I do. It burns my skin"

"Is it just rain, or all water in general?"

"All water."

"Oh… how's Shelby doing?"

"Cheyenne suspects she is 'depressed'"

"Oh… so… what kinda alien are you?"

"I come from a race named irkens"

"Irkens? Hmm… so why are you here?"

"My original 'mission' was to gather information on this ball of filth, but I am a defect among my people and I was banished here."

"Defect?"

"An irken who's PAK doesn't function properly. My PAK allows me to have 'feelings' therefore I am a defect"

"Your race doesn't allow you to feel? That's awful…"

"Eh, not really. I wonder how gir's doing…"

"Gir?"

"My S.I.R. unit. And before you ask, it means standard information retrieval unit"

"Oh.. so, like a robot?"

"Yes, like a robot"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>Gir danced eagerly in a club he had been in for three days. Girls surrounded and complimented him wildly.<p>

* * *

><p>Zim sighed as the rain calmed and turned into a light drizzle. Kaleb smiled and stood up.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Shelby"

"I'll come with you"

"Uh, okay"

Kaleb stretched then walked inside and into the living room. Shelby sat on the couch. She wasn't moving, or talking. She was just sitting there, cuddling with a pillow and staring at the wall.

"Hey, are you okay?" kaleb asked as he sat next to her. Shelby glanced up and sighed.

Zim glared at shelby's arm then marched next to her, remembering what Cheyenne had said, and pulled up her sleeve. Shelby moaned slightly and kaleb gasped.

Her arm was covered with several bloody cuts. Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow at kaleb's shock.

"What is this?" zim asked/demanded. Shelby moaned and turned over, yanking her arm out of zim's hand.

Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out some gauze and wrap then grabbed shelby's arm and wrapped it.

Kaleb helped her sit up and frowned. Shelby frowned back and her eyes began to water. Kaleb pulled her into a hug after zim finished and she leaned on his chest.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" kaleb asked gently as he looked down at her. Shelby opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She tried to say something, but all she could do was cry. Zim sighed sadly and sat on the other side of Shelby.

Shelby wiped her tears and looked to zim. zim smiled weakly and Shelby hugged him. Everything was silent.

"I'm gonna go change…" Shelby whispered a she stood up. Zim nodded and stood up as well.

Shelby walked to her room and shut the door. She slipped her clothes off and grabbed her usual red-riding-hood style tank top, red vest, nd her skirt then put them on. Next she grabbed her boots and slipped them on.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in"

"Hey" Cheyenne greeted. Shelby smiled and hid her wrapped arm behind her back. Cheyenne frowned and walked in the room.

"Hey"

"We were thinking about going out for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?"

"No."

"Oh… okay. Well, zim and violet are the only two staying here so you might want to lock your door" Cheyenne laughed and smiled. Shelby smiled back and nodded.

"We'll be back in an hour or so. If anything happens, call dib's cell. You have his number right?"

"Uh no"

"Here, give me your phone and I'll put it in"

"Why do you know dib's number?"

Shelby took her phone out and handed it to Cheyenne.

"Uh… hehe, he gave it to me back when we were searching for you. Just in case"

"Sure." Shelby smiled and cheyenne laughed nervously.

"Well, I better get going. Every one's waiting."

"Kay, bye."

Cheyenne handed Shelby her phone and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Zim walked up the stairs and knocked on shelby's door. After about two minutes of no response, Zim opened the door and opened his mouth to yell<p>

at Shelby but discovered she had fallen asleep.

Zim stalked over to her and poked her cheek. Shelby moaned in annoyance and shifted in her bed. Zim poked her again and whispered her name. Shelby reached out and grabbed zim by his neck then pulled him into a hug. Zim squealed and tried to free himself.

"Hey. Let me go. Zim demands-" zim paused and looked out the window. Three black cars lined the driveway. Two men stepped out of the first car and zim's eyes widened. They were wearing suits and shades. Zim looked up at the alarm clock on shelby's desk. 6:32 P.M. zim squirmed and squeezed himself out of shelby's arms

then shook her. Shelby shifted and began snoring. Zim slapped her and sighed when she didn't respond. Zim slipped on his disguise and picked Shelby up, then carefully walked out the door and towards the stairs. Zim frowned as the men banged on the door.

"They're looking for me aren't they?" zim thought aloud as he turned around and went the other direction. Zim paused when he heard one man open the door, walk in and start talking.

"Hello? I'm with umbrella-corporation. We're searching for three of our escaped residents, and we have reason to believe you might be harboring fugitives. This building is surrounded. Please come out with your hands up. We will not harm you. We are only searching for our escaped inmate- residents"

"Umbrella corp? they're after Shelby and her two friends… I have to get her out of here. And stop talking to myself" zim whispered as he headed into his room. Quietly he set Shelby on his bed and opened his window. The man was lying. The place wasn't surrounded. Zim sighed with relief and picked up violet as he began slipping out the window. Violet opened the door and frowned at zim.

"Who are the men downstairs?"

"Feds. They're looking for Shelby"

"So you were going to take her and leave me here?"

"I wasn't aware you were here"

"Well, I am… mind if I escaped with you?"

"Fine. Let me set Shelby down first and I'll come back for you"

"Okay"

Violet climbed on zim's bed and sat down. Zim used his PAK legs to carefully carry Shelby down the set her in the garden by the tulips and climbed back up for violet. violet frowned as zim picked her up bride-style and carried her down. Zim smirked and dropped violet after his feet touched the ground. Violet grunted and stuck her tongue out at zim. zim smiled and snuck back to the garden. Violet followed and frowned as zim picked her up again.

"She's asleep? At a time like this?"

"Yes, I could not wake her. Now let's go before they start patrolling outside"

"Too late. Zim look, they brought back up."

"They're everywhere…"

"Let's go"

Zim nodded and began sneaking towards the forest that surrounded the mansion. Violet followed.

* * *

><p>Shelby moaned and turned in zim's arms. Zim had been carrying her for almost an hour now. Violet sighed and looked at her now ruined skirt. They'd been climbing through thorns and nothing but woods and her clothes were torn. Zim's clothes were torn too, but Shelby remained untouched.<p>

Shelby fought to open her eyes and zim stopped walking, making violet crash into his back. Shelby glared at zim with confusion.

"Why are you holding me zim?"

"You were asleep"

"You could've left me in bed…"

"They would've gotten you"

"Who would've gotten me?"

"Some men in suits came looking for you and your two friends"

"Lucy and Daniel?! If they go back those men might catch them"

"I've already tried to contact the dib, but there was interference from the trees blocking my signal"

"This is bad… we have to go back to warn them"

"We can't. It's too late. They're on their own now"

"Luce… daniel…"

Zim gently set Shelby down.

"SIR we have contact! You! Put your hands in the air!" flashlights were seen in the distance as a man rushed towards the three. Violet hissed and the three started running.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude! I can't believe you ate that entire pizza in two minutes!" Daniel laughed. Kaleb shifted in his seat and stared out the window. It was dark out now, and he wondered what horrific things zim was doing to Shelby.<p>

Lucy and Daniel were laughing while Cheyenne talked to dib about… well, stuff.

"Uh… guys?" kaleb questioned as he stared at the cars in front of dib's house.

"Holy shit… feds" Daniel whispered as he glared at the cars. Dib stopped the car and did a U-turn. The men outside turned and began chasing the car. Dib swerved and sped off in the opposite direction.

"What about Shelby and violet?" Cheyenne complained as she stared back at the house.

"They're with zim. I'm sure they'll be fine. He probably got them out of there"

"And if he didn't?"

"Well… I don't know" dib sighed.

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet ran as fast as she could to keep up. They were running across a field as dozens of men chased them. Zim picked up Shelby and used his PAK to lift them over the wired fence while violet climbed it and cut herself. She was frustrated at zim for helping Shelby and not her. To be fair, he was mad at her.<p>

Violet panted as she ran and tried her best not to fall. Zim was faster than both girl's, but violet seemed to be slowing down. Shelby dug in her pocket for her phone and jumped when it began ringing. She continued running, but answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this by chance, Shelby?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"My, you seem out of breath… is zim with you? He's not answering his phone and I need to talk to him"

"First… tell me… who this is"

"Tak. The '_very bad person'_"

"kinda busy running. Mind calling back?"

Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow at Shelby as they ran. Violet collapsed and zim frowned and turned around to carry her. The men that had been following them were gone. Zim blinked in confusion and rushed to violet's side. Shelby stopped running and began panting to catch her breath.

"There. better?"

"What did you do, _tak?"_

"Give the phone to zim"

"Fine" Shelby turned to zim and handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey zim, thought I might make a bargain with you" zim pulled the phone away and put it on speaker.

"And what's that?"

"I thought you might want your irken back"

"What?"

"Miz. Do you want her back?"

Violet and zim gasped in unison and looked at eachother.

"That's not funny. I know she's dead. I watched red shoot her."

"You also watched red shoot me. but we're talking now aren't we?"

"H-how?"

"Cloning. So do you want her back?"

"What's the catch?"

"I want your voot. And violet dead. Simple"

"You can have violet. I don't want her. But you can't have my voot" violet gasped and flipped zim the bird.

"Aw I just want to get home."

"The massive held 88% of the irken race on it. Even if you do go back to irk, it'd be in ruins. Their leaders are gone. So what's the point?"

"Well that's not entirely true… just give me the voot and she's yours"

"What do you mean not entirely true?"

"Uh uh uh, spoilers"

"Tak…"

"Deal or no deal?"

"The dib would kill me if I gave you his human. And my voot I mine. I never cared for the irken anyways…"

"No deal? Aww… then revenge it is. See you soon. Oh, and you might want to run. They're coming" zim turned around and scowled as he watched lights in the distance grow closer. Zim handed Shelby her phone and picked up violet. violet frowned and looked away. Shelby was about to start running until she saw something on the ground. Quietly, she picked up the object and stuffed it in her pocket, then started running. Zim followed, violet in his arms.

"We can't run forever. Where do we go?" shelby asked loudly.

"There's nowhere to go… maybe we can fight?" violet thought aloud.

"Maybe you and zim can fight.. but I'm just human…"

"True. Wait. I'm still human to some degree" violet complained. Zim stared at violet as he remembered her using her mind and arm to throw irkens around back on the massive. Zim shivered and blinked.

"We need to go to violet's home. Her father-unit will hide us" zim stated plainly.

"After he kills me! no way, I'm not even supposed to leave my room" violet complained.

"That, or we let them capture us"

"Fine. I get it, let's go"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Uh…"

"I'll use the GPS in my PAK"

"Okay"

"Follow me." zim yelled as he rushed off in the direction of violet's house. Shelby nodded and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>yay another chappy! it's a snow day where i live.. so i've had all morning to write... i might upload the next chapter today too.. idk yet. until then, bye! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**heyo! another update? yep. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>LATER AT VIOLET'S HOUSE<p>

* * *

><p>Violet walked up the steps and sighed as she opened the door. John was on the couch. Violet turned around and looked at Shelby and zim before she turned back to her father. He was passed out cold. Violet quickly grabbed a blanket from the laundry room and covered her father with it. Shelby sighed and stepped in. violet motioned for her friends to follow as she climbed the stairs quietly.<p>

Shelby looked around violet's room and frowned at the bars on her windows.

"Those… weren't there before" violet said sadly as she plopped on her bed.

"I hope we can explain things to him in a way that he won't be mad" Shelby said as she stuck her hands in her pockets. The object she had found earlier was still in it.

"What about miz… and tak?"

"We'll have to ignore her for now…we have bigger problems to deal with"

"True… but miz was I friend… I wonder what tak is planning"

"Revenge obviously" zim commented as he sat on violet's bed.

"Well… maybe we can stop her- what's that noise?" shelby questioned as she looked out the barred window.

"What noise?"

"You can't hear that? It's like a siren or alarm"

"No… I don't hear anything"

Shelby looked out the window and frowned.

"Why is that girl throwing rocks at your window?"

Violet frowned and looked out the window.

"It's gaz! She might have a message from dib" violet grinned and threw her open to rush downstairs. Zim's eyes widened and so did shelby's when they saw violet's dad standing in the doorway. He crossed his arm and began tapping his foot. Violet gulped and glared at zim and Shelby for help.

"Why violet. Why is that _green boy _here?"

"Zim? uh… that's a funny story actually"

"Does she remember?" john asked impatiently. Zim nodded and john sighed.

"Fine. You know about what happened two years ago. That explains zim being here. But who is this?" john questioned.

"My name's Shelby sir. I'm just a friend"

"Nice to meet you. But why are you both here? Has something happened?"

"Yes… the feds are after us" violet said quietly. John face-palmed and glared at zim.

"After you, or after him?"

"After me" Shelby interrupted.

"Are you a criminal?"

"No… eight months ago I was kidnapped to be experimented on by umbrella Corporation. I escaped with two others and we kept running from them… zim found us with the help of dib and we were all living at his place… even violet… until last night when they broke into his house… we escaped and came here"

"Umbrella Corp? _the _Umbrella Corp? this is bad… if they found out violet was involved… they'd come back for her…"

"Come back for her?"

"Two years ago, after the incident, they came looking for violet. they had questions. They wanted to do tests on her to see if they could replicate her DNA and use it as a Bio-weapon. I of course, said no. they tried to take her from her hospital bed…"

"Let's just make sure they don't find us… dad, gaz is downstairs. I'd like to talk to her… when I get back, do you mind letting us hide in the lab downstairs? Just for a while until they stop searching"

"Sure.. I'll head out to the store and pick up some supplies. Just… stay here"

"We won't. I promise"

"Okay" john left quietly and violet rushed downstairs to greet gaz. Gaz was sitting patiently at violet' dining table. Violet sat down and frowned.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in… what do you need?" violet asked. Zim and Shelby walked downstairs and gaz opened a squinty eye to glare at zim.

"Dib wanted me to see if you're okay… since you are, I'll be going." Gaz stood up and violet smiled. She had grown a lot, and her hair was still in it's jaw-like position, but had grown. She had a more developed body and she had started wearing a gray dress with a black short vest over it and leggings. Gaz lazily walked out of the room and violet turned back to zim and Shelby.

"Let's head into the lab until my dad gets back with supplies."

"Okay…" Shelby said as she followed violet to the lab.

* * *

><p>TWO DAYS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Violet jumped over the table and slid behind it. Quickly she checked her left and right. "Where are they?" violet whispered as she climbed into the cabinet.<p>

* * *

><p>Zim looked down from the ceiling. He couldn't spot her. Zim panicked and quietly dropped to the ground to search for Shelby. Footsteps and glass breaking made zim twitch as he looked up. It was obvious that they were looking for the lab. Zim turned around a corner and crouched. Shelby was hiding in a cabinet like violet. zim was the only one in trouble. Zim glared at the door that led out of the lab at flinched as a large man burst through it, many others following him. Zim quickly hid as they searched everywhere. One man opened the cabinet violet was hiding in and pulled her out. Violet gulped and looked around to see if the others were caught. They hadn't been caught. Violet sighed slightly with relief and put her hands up to surrender. The man holding her grinned and turned to the others.<p>

"Sir, we've secured violet membrane" one man said happily. Violet frowned.

"Membrane?! My last name isn't membrane!" violet yelled angrily.

"It isn't?"

"Of course not! It's-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go. We have the girl secured for testing"

"Testing?! I think not" violet said as she slipped out of the man's arms and ran for the door. Two men jumped in front of her and violet frowned.

"Move" violet hissed.

"No."

"MOVE."

"Sir we've secured two others" one man said.

"Who are they talking to?" violet asked herself.

"Good. Take them to the testing chambers back at the lab" violet cringed at the deep voice.

"Or you could let us go" violet said sarcastically as she looked at her nails and picked at them. The men exchanged glares and then turned to their 'boss'.

Violet looked up.

"Where's my dad?" violet asked loudly.

"We executed your 'dad' for harboring fugitives" the deep voice said.

Violet twitched.

"What. Did you just say?"

"Are you hearing impaired? Executed. Dead." The deep voice said in an annoyed tone. Violet blinked. She felt her anger boiling up and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Say it again." Violet muttered as she clenched her fists.

"D-E-A-D. DEAD."

Anger took over and violet turned to the nearest table and punched it. The table's marble top shattered and the wood underneath broke. Violet felt her head ache and she turned to zim. two men were holding him. And one man was holding Shelby. Zim gulped and squirmed in the men's arms. Shelby gulped and violet turned back to the men guarding the door. Her eyes glowed red and the men held up their weapons. Violet reached out her right arm and twisted it to the side. The men were roughly shoved into the wall and violet saw an opening. Violet slipped past the men and into the house. She heard someone yelling and ignored it. Frantically, she searched for her father. As she rushed into the living room, violet froze in place. Her father laid on the floor, a huge hole in his chest.

Violet let out a loud scream and the windows in the house shattered. Zim and Shelby covered their ears and fell to the ground as the men holding them bled their eyes out. Violet felt tears rushing to her eyes and she fell to the ground. Zim and Shelby rushed upstairs and froze at what they saw. Violet slowly crawled to her father's side, and cradled him in her arms. Zim gulped and inched closer. Violet closed her father's dead eyes and set him down. Just three hours ago, she had been talking to him about what to get her and her friends for dinner.

"I'll kill those fucking bastards" violet mumbled under her breath as she stood to her feet. Zim looked to Shelby then back to violet. everything was silent.

Violet slowly began walking back towards the lab.

Moments later, screams were heard and Shelby backed away towards the door slowly.

**RING! RING! **

Zim reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yes?"

"Gaz called me and told me she heard screaming over at violet's place. Is everything okay?"

"No, not entirely, dib." Dib frowned at zim's serious tone and his lacking of 'stink' or 'worm' at the end of his name.

"What happened?"

"They found us. Violet's father-unit is dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, violet is currently killing the men in the lab, where should we go now?"

"Killing? Uh… I'm coming to get you guys. It'll be an hour or so. Just stay there"

"Okay" zim hung up and turned to Shelby.

"We need to wait here until the dib arrives" zim said as he sat on the couch.

"That'd be lovely, but I think we need to leave" Shelby said as she glared out the window.

"Why?"

"Well, there are around twelve vans with men stepping out in hazmat suits outside"

"Stupid humans" zim cursed as he stood up and rushed downstairs to violet's side. She was covered in blood from head to toe and dead bodies resided all around the lab. Some of the men had their arms and legs missing. Zim shuddered at the sight and dragged violet upstairs.

"We need to go. Now" Shelby said as she rushed into the kitchen. Zim turned to violet and she smiled.

"It's okay zim, I can handle them" zim gulped and released violet. Shelby stopped and turned back to zim.

"What are you doing? We need to go! NOW!" Shelby hissed as she glared at zim. zim quickly grabbed Shelby and pulled her into the kitchen closet.

"Zim! we need to leave! What is violet doing?"

"She's going to take care of it. We need to stay in here" zim said sternly. Shelby nodded and zim pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Violet opened the door and before she could do anything, the men in hazmat suits with guns opened fire. Several bullets rushed at lights speed towards violet. violet grinned happily and stuck her right arm out towards the bullets.<p>

The bullets stopped in mid-air and violet moved her arm a bit, making the bullets drop. A few of the men exchanged glances while others tried to remain calm.

Violet burst out laughing and a few men jumped.

"The look on your faces' is priceless" violet hissed as she laughed.

One man made a run for the van and violet used her left arm to flip the van, crushing the man. A few men opened fire again and violet stopped laughing and reached out her right arm to stop them.

"No fair, using a gun on a poor, defenseless girl. You should be ashamed" violet said innocently as she rotated the bullets and aimed one bullet at every man. All at once, the bullets shot at each man, hitting them all in the head. All the men fell at once and blood splattered everywhere.

Violet lowered her arm and stepped over a few men as she walked away.

Shelby flinched at the gunshots and clung to zim. Zim sighed after the gunshots stopped and opened the closet door.

"I'm going to see if it's over. Stay here till I get back"

Shelby nodded and zim quietly stepped out and walked towards the door.

"It'll never be over…" shelby whispered as she leaned against the wall and slowly sat down.

Zim crouched as he walked. Once he reached the door, zim stood up and peeked his head out. Several men lay dead and one car was flipped. Zim frowned and looked around. No violet.

"Violet?" zim asked as he stepped out.

* * *

><p>Violet laughed as she sliced at the child. The kid screamed for his mother, but violet had already killed her. Violet's antennae had regrown and her hair and eyes glowed. Her arm had developed some sort of mutation, and shaped itself into a long, narrow blade. Violet sliced at the boy as he hid in the corner and cried. Several screams of terror surrounded her and filled her ears. Violet grinned happily, all color was drained from her eyes and skin. Finally, violet hit the boy in a slice acroos the chest. Blood squirted all over her and she grinned and turned to search for her next victim. A man that looked to be in his thirties was talking in a phone booth. Violet chuckled to herself as she suck up behind the man.<p>

**SLICE!**

The man fell to the ground and his blood sprayed the phone booth. Violet chuckled and did a spin. Her arm began mutating more and violet frowned.

"That hurts" violet said nonchalantly as she began walking down the street. Most people had run off after sha had brutally attacked the first woman, but some hadn't noticed. Violet's grin never faded, and she spotted a sat man sitting on a bench. Violet walked up to the man, her hand/sword behind her back. She smiled innocently.

"Hello mister" she said sweetly. The man looked up and frowned.

"Whadda ya want? damn kid"

"Why, that's no way to speak to a nice, innocent, little girl now is it?"

"Aw just shuddup and leave me alone" the man hissed. Violet's grin faded and turned into a look of disgust.

"You bastard! Treat me with respect you damn old man!" violet hissed as she sliced through the man's chest. The man gurgled and choked on his blood and collapsed.

Violet stood up and brushed her hair out her face.

* * *

><p>Zim rushed down the street. Violet had left a trail of blood, and dead bodies.<p>

"Violet!" zim yelled as he ran down the street. Zim frowned at the dead bodies he passed, several men, a few women and children. Children. Zim shuddered at the

thought and looked up. Violet was grinning and slicing away at some fat man that lay next to a bench. Zim's eyes widened and he rushed to violet's side.

"Violet! What are you doing?" zim hissed. Violet looked up and smiled innocently.

"This old bastard was being rude. Don't worry though, I took care of it"

"Took care of it? You killed the hyooman" zim hissed. Violet's smiled disappeared.

"Zim… you're being mean" violet whined.

"Violet, you can't just go around killing people as you please"

"TELL THAT TO THE BASTARDS WHO KILLED MY DAD!" violet yelled. Zim winced a bit and frowned.

"Let's go. Now."

"No."

"YOU DARE DEFY ZIM? I AM ZIM!"

"Fuck. You."

"Wha- rahh! Hyooman!"

"Yes?"

"Stop this nonsense."

Violet looked at zim and frowned. Zim returned the frown and violet burst out laughing. Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Violet's arm/sword returned to it's normal state and violet collapsed. Zim caught her and fell to his knees with her in his arms. Violet stopped laughing and tears streamed down her face. Zim sighed as violet passed out. Zim picked up violet bride-style and carried her back to her house.

* * *

><p>Shelby stepped out of the closet and looked around. Everything was silent. Shelby frowned and slowly walked into the living room, then out the front door. Her eyes widened at the dead bodies and flipped car. Without a word, Shelby slipped back into the house and sat on the couch, staring at john's body the entire time.<p>

* * *

><p>Zim kicked the door and it opened. Quietly, she slid in, violet still in his arms. Shelby looked up and sighed.<p>

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just passed out"

"So, she re-grew her antennae?"

Zim glanced up at violet head. Sure enough, two curly thick black antennae sat on top of her head. Zim sighed and headed for the stairs.

"I'm putting her in her room until the dib arrives" zim called as he walked upstairs. Shelby nodded and placed her arms around her knees.

Zim placed violet in her bed and covered her. Violet shifted in the bed and zim sighed. He was unsure of how she developed antennae again, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the knife her arm had created. It was made out of what looked to be pure metal. Zim glanced at violet's arm. It was gone. He was curious as to how she managed to conjure the blade using her arm, and how she returned her arm to normal. Zim sighed and sat on the windowsill. He was tired, and hadn't had a sleep cycle in over a month. He needed maintenance. Zim sighed as he drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with questions.

* * *

><p>Dib sighed as rain suddenly started pouring on the windshield.<p>

Cheyenne had insisted on coming and was in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"So, her dad's dead?" she asked hesitantly. Dib nodded, his eyes never wavering from the road. Cheyenne sighed and stuck her hands in her pocket. She imagined what it would be like to have parents. She lived with her aunt, her parents had died when she was two. She didn't remember them. Almost as though they didn't exist.

Cheyenne sighed and rested her head on the window.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" dib said quietly as he drove. Cheyenne nodded slowly and stared out the window. Everything was quiet, only raindrops pattering on the roof of the car were heard. Cheyenne looked at her watch. It was five a.m.

The sun didn't dare show itself. Dib gasped and Cheyenne looked up at the dead bodies in puddles of blood. The streets were cover with dead people and a few people crying and talking to police officers. Cheyenne looked to dib.

"Do you think she did this?"

"I don't know Cheyenne, I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Epic? i think so. :D anyways, a few announcements. firstly, thanks to the 200 views! i wish more of you would review, but i'm not complaining! secondly, i might have to take a break from writing for a while. my grades can only be described with one letter. F. so, if i can't get my grades up within the next two weeks, i might lose my laptop. i know, bummer. i'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this last chapter to my dear friend cooltreeko, along with my friend (whom does not own a fanfic account) raymond! he helped me with ideas for this chapter! so you can thank him. Good job dude. anyways, until next time my loyal readers! when ever next time is... ;-; bye! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**okay guys, this is how things are going down! I've decided to work on this at the same time as i work on into the inferno. So, firstly, i'm going to be finishing the story, then i'm going back to the old chapters and editing them. Then i'm going to hold of on writing the third story just so i'll have time to animate. also, thanks for all the support i've been getting. being a writer is tuff. okay, so i'm sorry that i'm finishing this where it left off with out rewriting the old chapters, but at least be happy that i'm working on it. :3 okay, so heres a short lil chapter to get things started. enjoy**

* * *

><p>I sat up and moaned as I stretched my sore muscles. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in my room; so it must've been a horrible dream. what caused me to have such a horrid dream like that? My head ached as I grumpily walked over to my window. It had bars over it... What?<p>

Every thought took extreme effort. "Dad..." I mumbled as I stumbled over to my door. I opened it and lazily walked down the stairs into the living room.

I froze in horror. It wasn't a dream... he was really dead... I screamed and fell to my knees at the sight of my newly deceased father. Zim jerked up and rushed to my side. Shelby's eyes shot open and she looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Violet! Are you okay?" zim asked, concern in his voice. I nodded slowly. "For a while... I thought it was all a dream..." I sighed as I regained my posture. The door creaked open and dib and cheyenne walked into the room. cheyenne rushed over to shelby and dib calmly walked over to me.

"You in a lot of trouble violet" he said in a whisper.

"I am?" I asked, confused. He nodded and I gulped.

"Do you not remember?" he asked.

"I killed again didn't I...?" I asked quietly. Silence echoed through out the room. "How many?" I asked.

"So far, they've recovered twenty eight bodies violet... twenty eight..." Dib sighed. I fell to my knees and covered my face.

This had only happened once before, when my DNA reacted to an extreme emotion... an extreme pain... when my mother died. I remember little flashes of her face, her smiling, her encouraging me to play violin, her dead eyes staring at nothing, flashes of the mutation in my arm and the tingling feeling I felt every time I killed. I remember fires and screaming and my dad's horrified expression when I killed the man responsible for her death.. back in the lab.

I remember the blood on my hands and the effect of the injection.

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me blankly. "I keep hurting people when all I ever wanted to do is protect them!" I cried. "My mom, my dad, dib, miz..." I sobbed. "Back when dib was nearly killed, back when miz protected me, back when things were all about saving earth! I don't understand! why are they after me? WHY?! I never meant to hurt anyone! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" I screamed.

Dib crouched down beside me. "Violet, do you remember on the jet when you said you loved me?" I nodded.

"I never said it back," He said, a weak smile on his face. "I love you, I care about you. And I know the real you. The violet I met in high school, The one who loved playing violin and drawing anime and the one who was always caring about others, that's you. I think when we altered your DNA back in zim's lab that it affected you in some way. brought back memories that were never intended to be remembered. I think that if we find a cure for the virus in your blood, that you can return to normal" He smiled.

"But how?"

"I don't know... but we can do it. It'll stop you from hurting others, but it won't make them stop chasing you because your DNA is the only one known that can stabilize the encoding of the virus" he explained.

"Can we do it now?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well, if we can get off this planet, then yes, we can. I have a space station near the moon. It should have the equipment we need" Zim explained.

"Alright, let's do it" I said as I stood to my feet. I looked over to the door then walked over to the window. I stared at the flipped vans and dead bodies. "I'm a monster" I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

I stared out the window blankly, Rain pattered softly against the window as the car drove. We were on our way to pick up the rest of the group which dib had called about an hour ago. We were supposed to meet at a gas station. After we were all together we would formulate a plan to make me.. normal. The thought of not having mutated DNA sounded nice, i'll admit, but somehow I had this feeling that it wouldn't help.

The silence was starting to get to me.

"Can we turn on the radio please?" I asked softly. Dib nodded and flipped the switch to turn on the radio, "The count of bodies has now reached 32. police aren't disclosing any other information at this time but we did interview a witness who said the killer appeared to be a girl around the age of 16 with-" Dib quickly switched it off as I stared in horror at the radio.

I had done that. I had killed 32 people. Innocent people. A sudden flash of my past rushed through my head.

"John, she can't be contained... if she ever escaped, she'd kill a lot of people. Innocent people."

I felt tears rush down my face. It was the same as when I first moved into town. That day when I had that dream. how I had uncovered my past.

"Violet" shelby whispered.

"Huh?" I glanced over to her, she looked scared.

"I know you had a past with zim," she whispered. "Do you still like him?" she asked. I stared at her blankly. "I'm not sure" I replied. "Oh" she looked away.

"Hey shelby" I said quietly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "If you like him, i'm fine with it." I smiled. She smiled back and nodded. "I'm going to die anyways" I commented. She looked up at me in horror and I stared at her blankly. "What?" I asked, not having realized what I had said. She shook her head and looked away.

We arrived and dib got out to talk to everyone else. I sat in the back seat, watching them talk. I didn't want to get out, I didn't want to face any of them. It wasn't like i cared about any of them; they were all shelby's friends.

If we were in a movie, I was positive that she would be the main protagonist by this point.

"Weren't they all together? when did they separate?" shelby thought aloud.

"After we saw the feds we decided to split up and they jacked a car" cheyenne said plainly.

"Aren't we in enough trouble?" shelby sighed.

"Meh" cheyenne said as she petted scearas.

Zim turned around in the passenger seat and smiled at shelby, then glared at me. I glared back. "It's rude to stare" I hissed. He looked to shelby and said "I sure love my love-pig!" Shelby rolled her eyes and looked away.

Dib got back into the car and we began driving.

"What now?" cheyenne asked.

"We're going to go to an old friend's place to do the operation" dib said with a yawn.

"WHA- what happened to the space station?!" Zim hissed.

"It'd take too long. Our old friend will take care of her. he has the technology."

"Our old friend?" zim asked.

* * *

><p>"SKOODGE?!" Zim asked in disbelief. Dib nodded as we stepped out of the car. A short thin teenage boy, only a little shorter than zim, stood on the porch of a small house. "Hey zim" skoodge smiled. Dib walked past skoodge into the open door and cheyenne and shelby followed. I stared at the encounter with a slight smirk.<p>

Kaleb, lucy, and daniel walked past me and into the house.

"Long time no see" Skoodge smiled.

"You've lost weight" zim pointed out.

"Yeah, and you've gotten taller" skoodge smiled.

"Let's go in" I said as I walked past the two, grabbing zim's arm and dragging him in as I did so. Skoodge nodded and I heard the door shut behind me moments after I stepped in.

"The lab's this way" skoodge said as he walked past all of us and into a surprisingly large elevator. It was much larger than the elevator in zim's house. I smirked at zim, making him growl, and we stepped into the elevator and stood there awkwardly. Skoodge stood in a military like position, and zim leaned against the wall.

I smirked and tried to contain a giggle.

"Are you ready?" skoodge asked. I looked down at my semi nude body on the table. I was covered by a thin, white, sleeveless hospital gown that didn't even reach my knees. I was in a white room with lots of machinery I'd never seen before. Skoodge and zim were at my side while everyone else sat outside the room, watching through

the glass window. I gulped and shook my head.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it. All we're doing is removing the virus thats manifested inside you. When you wake up, you'll be like the rest of the humans" skoodge smiled. I nodded and turned my head slightly towards the window. Cheyenne and dib waved. I smiled in response since my arms and legs were strapped down.

"we're starting now. We can't drug you or you might go into comatose so try to ignore any pain you might feel" he sighed. I felt needles inject into my back. I wanted to arch my back in the air out of pain but I was tied down. I felt my toes begin to sting and my fingers went numb. My heart beat picked up and my head began throbbing. My eyes grew sensitive to the light and I shut them. The sound of the machines and beeping made my ears throb.

"Zim..." I managed to mumble. I felt his clawed hand hold mine as I began twitching and arching my back against the restraints.

Dib P.O.V.

I stared eagerly at violet as she twitched wildly in her restraints. Her mouth began foaming and I felt panic wash over me. She was in pain. I pressed my hands on the glass as I watched. Cheyenne was playing cards with Lucy, Shelby and Daniel were reading, kaleb was asleep, and I was standing here, the only real one concerned.

"How can you all be so calm at a time like this?" I hissed. Shelby looked up boredly and said "What else can we do? worrying doesn't help anyone.. look I know you're concerned but you should take it easy" She smiled. I nodded and slowly sat down.

* * *

><p>ONE HOUR LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>I lifted my head up out of my hand slowly and rubbed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. I stood up and stretched then walked over to the window. As soon as I saw what was going on inside, my heart stopped.<p>

Violet's arm was mutated and her back was arched. Her skin was pale and she was panting and gasping for air. She was covered in sweat and was screaming. Zim was trying to keep her calm while skoodge typed things in the computer. I looked to the others. They all lay/sat in their chairs soundly asleep.

I rushed over to the door and pushed it open, rushing inside. "Violet!" I screamed as I joined her. Zim growled at me. "You can't be in here! she's unstable!" he hissed. "I don't care!" I retorted. "What's happening to her?" I asked loudly over her screams.

"Her DNA isn't accepting the cure and the mutated cells are destroying the human ones. The irken in her is killing her"

The words echoed in my minds. I looked at violet. Her eyes were a dull gray and her hair was glowing white. Her antennae were withered and looked fragile. Her body went limp. I panicked. "she's dying!" skoodge hissed. I unstrapped her body and began shaking her. "Violet wake up!" I hissed. "Violet!" tears streamed down my face and I felt my hands shaking.

Violet P.O.V.

I felt nothing. No pain, No joy, nothing. I felt numb. I could hear dib's screams and I could feel his tears hit my cheek, but I couldn't respond. I tried so hard. "Dib! i'm okay! i'm here!" I thought.

"So this is what it feels like to die" I thought as I relaxed. I knew there was no way around it. Struggling wouldn't help. I couldn't save myself. "looks like she really is the main protagonist now" I thought sadly. "Good luck everyone..." I felt a sudden sharp intense pain hit me in the chest and I let out a loud scream. Then, it was silent. dark. There was nothing. I was dead.

Dib P.O.V.

"She's not breathing!" I sobbed. I looked over to zim. tears were in his eyes and he seemed pale, stiff. "DO SOMETHING! SAVE HER!" I screamed. He didn't move. I stood to my feet and walked over to him. I began shaking him wildly. "YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER WELL IF YOU DO THEN SAVE HER! ...save her" I cried. "I... I can't" he choked out. "It's too late" skoodge said sadly. "No... It can't be... YOU CAN STILL SAVE HER!" I screamed as I collapsed to my knees. I felt so weak. "I'm sorry dib" zim said shakily.

Shelby P.O.V.

I shot up at the sound of yelling.

I hopped to my feet and rushed over to the glass. I stared in horror. Dib was on his knees sobbing and zim was just staring at him sadly. Violet was limp and skoodge just stood in the corner looking down. I ran into the room and stopped at the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. "she's dead" zim said softly. I stared at her body. "...Dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>FORGIVE ME Q.Q ... and leave review :3 <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Shelby P.O.V.

"Dead...?" I asked quietly. The room was silent. We sat there, no one dared move, for the longest time. It felt like time had stopped. "No..."I choked out. "She can't be dead"

"Well she is" Dib said in a low growl.

The others joined us and we all stood there. "Now what?" Lucy asked. "We can't give up... we have to do something" I hissed.

"What can we do?" Zim asked.

Dib stood to his feet, interrupting me. He slowly turned towards me, an insane smiled on his face, then walked out the door. Before any one could process where he was going, my mind knew. I knew what his intentions were. "Dib!" I screamed as I ran out the door after him.

Dib P.O.V.

My mind flashed with memories of her as I walked out of the house and across the lawn.

"_Can't you tell? the only psycho in here is me"_

_"I wouldn't leave if they paid me"_

_"Hehe, that's why I love you Dib"_

_"Do you ever wonder what it's like out there? In space I mean"_

_"I'm not human... I don't know what I am... who I am"_

_"Having you here with me, makes everything better"_

_"I can't imagine life with out you" _

Her voice echoed through my head. Every step I took made me dizzy. My heart ached and my head throbbed. I didn't know what to do... All I knew was I couldn't live with out her... She made me feel normal. special even. I took a step out into the street, then paused. I couldn't move, my legs refused to budge. I heard the loud engine of a car... closer... closer... Then, like a wave of rushing water, I was knocked down and out of the road.

I blinked, snapping out of my faze as I looked up. Shelby had me pinned down on the other side of the road. She was panting and crying. I stared at her, confused. Then, she slapped me. She didn't stop tough, she kept hitting me, crying, her hits got softer and softer until they felt like air hitting me. She sobbed and fell into my chest. I sat there, dumbfounded at her aggressiveness.

"What were you thinking?" She sobbed. I only stared at her, unable to form words.

"You scared me! ...You can't die... I won't let you" she sobbed, her tears soaking my shirt.

"That was reckless and dumb! I know what you're feeling Dib! my mother died because of me... I wanted to give up too..." she then unwrapped her arm, revealing multiple scars. I stared at her arm.

Rain began slowly sprinkling down on us. after a minute the sprinkling turned into down pour. I sat up and held her in my arms, making her jump slightly for a moment. "I'm sorry..." I said softly. She nodded slightly and we sat there for a minute before moving. We both stood up and walked across the road and back into Skoodge's house.

I looked down at my blank arm then over to her scarred one. I understood self-harm. I'd never done it, but there were times when I contemplated it.

There were times when I thought of suicide. But somehow, her saving me from myself, made me feel hope to live... an unexplainable hope.

Shelby P.O.V.

After that everyone laid down to sleep. No one would sleep though. Not after what had happened.

I walked into the lab and frowned when I saw skoodge hooking up wires to violet's body. "And what are you doing?" I hissed, making him jump.

"Oh it's just you... I'm taking blood samples while her DNA is still fresh" he replied nonchalantly.

"Tampering with the deceased! you should be ashamed!"

"But-"

"But nothing! it's horrible!"

"I'm going to-"

"To what? Store away her DNA because it's amazing?!"

"No! I'm going to clone her!"

"Clone...? clone her?!"

"Yes. I can do it in about a month with zim's help-"

"We don't have a month! red could strike at any moment!"

"Well if there were another irken-"

"Well there isn't!" I hissed.

"Actually... there is" I whirled around and froze at the sight of a small, female irken standing in the corner. I turned to Skoodge, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"M-miz...?" He asked in disbelief.

Red P.O.V.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She escaped" Tak said, irritation obvious in her tone.

"There goes our hostage! Now what do we do?" I hissed.

"Well, we raise an army" she said calmly.

"Out of what? Humans?"

"Yes. I remember encountering 'Alien' worshiping humans while staying on earth. They'll obey and defend us with their lives."

"They will?"

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

* * *

><p>"Humans of earth! We come in peace! We are not here to harm, but to protect you! these humans have killed many of our species!" I said while holding up pictures of the humans. The one with white hair, the one with a big head, and zim in his human disguise. "They will kill many more! We ask for your help to capture these humans. In exchange we will protect your planet from harm!" I yelled. We were on T.V. broadcasting live to the entire planet. "We will await your answer" I finished.<p>

The screen shut off and I sighed. "What a load of crap" I hissed as I tossed the paper to the ground. "The humans will believe it" Tak said as we walked down the hall and out of the building. We were in a news... room... place. Now we would roam the streets and watch as humans crowded us and begged to help. According to Tak, even their government would get involved. We would have the entire planet against Zim and his friends.

Zim P.O.V.

I sat up and frowned. I heard the loud buzzing of machines down below. Growling, I walked into the elevator and went down into the lab. When I got there, I was shocked to see Skoodge, Shelby, and Miz all gathered around the table Violet was on. wait... MIZ?!

"Miz?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Hey Zim" she smiled briefly before turning back to her work.

"What's going on here?" I questioned.

"We're going to clone Violet" Shelby said with a smirk. I walked over to the table and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the sight before me. There, lay a test tube, with a small infant in it. It looked to be around one week old.

"Is that...?"

"Yep. It's Violet!" Shelby smirked.

I stared at the infant for a while. It's skin was red and it had small, chubby fingers. "How long will it take to clone her?" I asked quietly. "About a three weeks. If you help- and two if we had Dib's help" Shelby said as she handed Skoodge a tool.

Dib P.O.V.

"DIB-STINK!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes at Zim's loud voice. "What is it?" I asked. "Do you know how to operate Irken technology?" zim asked, his voice still loud. "For the most part... why?" Before I could even blink, zim was dragging me into the lab. He tossed me some gloves then went about putting his own gloves on. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're cloning Violet!" Everyone called in unison. I blinked as my mind processed their words. Cloning...?

"With your help, we can get her cloned in two weeks!" Shelby smiled.

"Cloning?" I asked.

"Yes, pay attention. Now, with Miz, Zim, Skoodge, you, and myself, it'll be easy. Skoodge said we all will be assigned a specific part of her body. I get her abdomen, Zim and Skoodge get her brain, and Miz and you will get her limbs. It's simple really... like a puzzle, all you have to do is keep the sequences going in order and the parts develop on their own" Shelby explained.

"Wait a second... Miz?" I asked, overly confused.

"Hi" Miz smiled and waved.

"Gosh Dib, for someone with such a big head, you really are slow" Shelby teased.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" I yelled on instinct.

* * *

><p>We worked all night, then through the next few days. One week passed and we all took a break. Zim had been providing Shelby and I with these Irken drinks similar to coffee, but way stronger. Needless to say, they kept us awake.<p>

The others were informed of our plan and were told to wait upstairs until the procedure was complete.

The next week passed and every day, Violet looked like she'd aged by two years. Finally, at the end of the second week, just as Skoodge had predicted, we were done.

* * *

><p>Excitement washed over me as I stared at her sleeping body in the test tube. Her body was curled up into the fetal position, despite how much space she had in the tube. I was a bit embarrassed to see her naked, so was Shelby, but I honestly didn't care at the moment. "How much longer?" I asked, a smile on my face.<p>

"Not much longer, I just have to check everything to make sure her body is functioning properly then I can wake her up" Skoodge said as he typed away on the computer. "You know she'll be completely human when she wakes up..." Zim said as he sipped on an Irken drink.

"I know... but won't she be weak? will she even be able to walk?"

"Yes, she'll be weak, no, she won't be able to walk" Zim replied with a yawn.

I knew he was excited too, but probably too exhausted to show it.

"Okay, we're ready" Skoodge said. I nodded and grabbed a blanket, then walked over to the tube.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter's so short, the next one will be longer, I promise. c: Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review and stuff... I dunno *shrugs* BYE! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like watching a movie. Like I was reliving my life, but... I wasn't. Memories of my childhood flooded my mind. I could feel again... pain... joy... sadness... despair... love... anger... all at once.

I felt like I was drowning... like every move I made only made it worse and I was sinking... Then, all at once, the water began draining... like I was in a tub. The moment air touched my face I began breathing. Not just breathing, gasping and panting as though I had never breathed in my entire life.

I didn't open my eyes yet. I wanted to speak but I couldn't... I wanted to scream. I wanted to say something, anything. So I stood there for the briefest moment, gasping for air, eyes closed, hands on the glass around me. Then, my knees gave in and I fell.

I landed in something warm. A towel? Blanket? I couldn't tell. I just continued gasping and panting. I flopped around aimlessly like a fish out of water, twitching and spasming.

"Violet?"

That was my name... but who was calling it?

"Violet!?" This time it sounded more like a command, as though who ever was speaking, was angry.

My eyes shot open, but I immediately regretted doing so, because when I saw his face, his soft eyes that were filled with tears, I remembered him. I knew where I was, who everyone huddled around me was... and it hurt.

"Violet?" Dib asked, more calm then before with tears rushing down his cheeks. I nodded slightly and he hugged me tighter.

"Where… are we?" I asked as I sat up.

"In Skoodge's lab" Zim said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"The operation… did it work?" I asked, now remembering why we were there.

"Not exactly" Dib said quietly.

"Then I'm still not human?"

"Let me out it simply, you still have powers, but they're hidden away, like a memory. Oh, and another thing...you died." Zim said plainly.

"Died…? I'm confused.." I said, a bit scared.

"The operation killed you."

"Then how am I here?"

"We cloned you."

My blood ran cold. cloned? what did he mean cloned? As in… I'm not.. me? I looked around, horrified. I looked down and for a moment, then completely forget what I had just heard as I realized I was naked. "So… you guys made me in a test tube…? meaning you watching my body grow inside of that…?" I asked, blinking in shock. "Yeah" Shelby said from the corner. "You guys couldn't even bother covering up certain areas?" I hissed. "You basically stared at my naked body as I developed in a test tube" I blushed heavily.

"So?" Zim asked, not grasping the situation.

"Nevermind… can somebody get me some clothes?" I asked, still blushing.

"Here" shelby called as she tossed a plain white dress in my direction. I quickly slipped it on over my head and wobbly attempted to stand, failing miserably and falling into Dib's arms. "Hey Skoodge?" I said as I leaned into Dib's chest. "Yes Violet?" he replied, a smile on his face.

"Do you have a bathroom I could use?" I asked nervously. He nodded and gave me directions. Dib carried me into the elevator and waited as it rose up into the house. When the door opened, I was swarmed by Kaleb, Cheyenne, Lucy, Daniel, all who were happy to see me. We chatted for a brief moment before Dib insisted that I needed space. He then carried me to the bathroom door. The door slid open and Dib gently set me on my feet, letting me lean on him as a balance as I stepped into the bathroom.

"Need help?" He asked sheepishly.

"I'll be fine. If I fall I'll just call Life Alert" I smiled. He chuckled slightly before nodding and walking out of the room. I used the sink to maintain balance as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I did before I moved to town… human. My hair was extremely long and pure black. My eyes were the same glowing purple too. I couldn't help but grin when I noticed my lack of antenna and PAK.

I opened the mirror, revealing a small compartment that was filled with normal care products. I smiled when I spotted a ring of colored hair ties then took one from the ring and tied my hair back into a ponytail. Finally, I managed to balance enough to walk and I stepped out of the room, smiling when I saw Dib waiting by the door. He helped me walk back into the living room where the others were.

"Alright so now that we have Violet back, What's the plan to take down Red?" Shelby asked.

"We don't have one. At the moment, Violet was the priority… I just don't understand why we changed her just to have to change her back.." Zim rolled his eyes.

"She got out of control… she went on a killing spree" Dib frowned.

"If only she did that on the Massive" Zim sighed.

"What triggered that killing spree anyways?" Shelby asked.

"I was mad about my dad…" I looked away sadly.

"Wait… so you're saying that whole attack was triggered by anger?" Skoodge asked curiously.

"Apparently- wait are you implying that I'm like the hulk?" I asked in shock.

"Possibly" Skoodge said.

"So if we were to find a way to make you mad at the right time, you could take out an army? what if we let you go out on a stage and play violin, then you would attract Red and Tak and when they show up, we could make you mad then you could take them out!" Shelby said quickly in one fast breath.

"Okay first off, we already did that. Didn't end well. Secondly, Violet, Dib, and I are the most wanted criminals on the planet thanks to Red" Zim said, obviously irritated.

"Actually… They're looking for a girl with short white hair, red eyes, and antennae on top of her head… Violet has purple eyes and long black hair, and obviously no antennae… they might not recognize her" Kaleb said in thought.

"And if Dib can get a hold of the other half of the SEN then we can have them in the crowd as our backup if shit hits the fan" Daniel added.

"That… could work… but I don't want Violet up there alone… I want to be there with her" Dib said.

"Ooh! This is where I come in! I can give Dib a make over! they won't ever recognize him!" Lucy clapped her hands together happily. Dib gulped and nodded. "Fine, but where can we set up a concert? and how will we get people to come?" Dib questioned.

"Well, there's that talent show that's live at the concert park two town's over. It's in two weeks and registration ends in four days… Violet could play her violin and Dib could… uh… I dunno… do something?" Cheyenne shrugged.

"That's brilliant! let's do it!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>I smirked as Lucy put colored contacts in Dib's eyes, making them a bright blue. His disguise was coming together quite well. Lucy, however, was having trouble getting the hair gel to hold back Dib's hair. Finally she grunted and tossed the hair gel container into a nearby trash bin.<p>

The three of us were sitting in the kitchen with lots of outfits and personal care products on the table to our left. I sat on the table kicking my feet back and forth to help them get used to moving. Dib sat in a chair in front of me, lucy working on his hair.

"You're not going to like it but your signature scythe is recognizable Dib… I think we'll have to do something about it" Lucy said awkwardly as she gestured to a pair of scissors on the table next to her.

"NOT THE SCYTHE!" I cried dramatically.

"They'll recognize him if we don't" Lucy said softly.

I sighed and looked to Dib. "I understand" I sniffled. "Do it" Dib said sadly. Lucy picked up the scissors and with one quick snip, which I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from crying, Dib's scythe was gone. I really loved that thing… I sighed and opened my eyes. He looked like a completely different person.

He wore a plain gray hoodie, blue jeans and gray converse, and his hair was combed down and straightened over his face, in a 'emo boy' style. It was cute i'll admit, but i'll always miss that scythe.

"Hmm… It's missing something…" Lucy said in thought. "Ooh! I know! I'll dye the tips blue to match his eyes!" she clapped her hands together. "Ughhh" Dib groaned sadly. "Sorry Dibby" I said sympathetically. "I'll miss that thing" he sighed. "Me too…" I nodded.

Lucy put in the bleach and we waited as his hair slowly turned from it's natural black to a pale blonde. We talked as we waited, about what Dib would do on stage. Finally we decided he would play keyboard as my back up. He told me he had piano lessons when he was younger so it all worked out. Daniel volunteered to play drums and Miz volunteered to be my backup violinist so after Dib's hair was finished and blue we decided to practice.

I wobbly walked into the living room where Daniel, Miz, and Dib had already set up their instruments, which Skoodge ironically had provided. We found a few songs online by Lindsey Stirling and after narrowing our list down to three songs, we found sheet music and began to practice them all seperately. We choose 'We are giants', 'Shatter me', and 'Take flight'.

I sat on the chair in a room Skoodge had assigned me. In front of the chair was my music stand. Using sheet music wasn't my style, but I couldn't learn the songs quick enough without them. I always hated sheet music, it reminded me of when I was in orchestra. Orchestra class was boring, but I had respect for the classics and I wanted to learn so I took the class for five years.

After about an hour and a half of practicing I took a break. '_I think I've got it down now' _I thought to myself as I wobbly stood and walked from the room, violin in hand. I almost got lost in the maze that is Skoodge's base but I eventually found the living room again.

"You guys ready to try it together without sheet music?" I asked as soon as I spotted Dib, Miz, and Daniel on the couch.

"Yeah, but I might still need sheet music… I won't know until I try" Dib shrugged.

"Alright, let's practice we are giants first" I said as I took my seat and held my violin up.

"Doesn't that song have lyrics?" Miz asked.

"Oh yeah, so does shatter me..." I sighed.

"Violet, you can sing. Why don't you sing for those two songs while Miz plays?" Zim suggested as he walked in and sat down.

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Zim has heard your singing. When we first met. You're good" He shrugged.

"I forgot about that," I blushed. "Alright… I'll try… Zim can you print off the lyrics for me?" I asked as I set my violin down. He nodded and left the room. "Why don't you guys get your instruments while we wait?" I asked.

"They're in the recording studio. Skoodge had his computer make us one when we came up with the plan and we moved them there about ten minutes ago" Daniel said as he stood and walked from the room. Miz and Dib stood and walked to the door and I did the same. We walked to the recording studio silently and when we got there I gasped.

"This is so high-tech!" I said happily. "It's like what the pop stars use..." I said in awe as I walked up to the mic. It looked very expensive. "Got the lyrics" Zim said nonchalantly as he walked into the room. I nodded and took them. "Thanks Zim" I said as I read the lyrics.

"Okay, let's do it" I said as I tapped the mic. The others nodded and positioned to play.

The song began and I felt my nerves wash over me. My stomach twisted and sweat ran down my forehead despite the chilling temperature of the room.

"Do you feel like you're second-hand?

Do you feel you're afraid to stand alone?"

Miz began playing her violin.

"Cut away every safety net

Live your life so you won't regret the road"

I couldn't believe it was my voice singing. I sounded… amazing. My worries faded and I began singing with confidence.

"Feels like you're standing there so small

Just the space between the stars

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Cause we are we are"

"We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

Raise your flag; Let your voice be heard

Put your heart into every word you say

All your failures' a cornerstone

Build a house with the things you've thrown away

Feels like you're standing there so small

Just the space between the stars

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Cause we are we are

We are giant-" I stopped and turned around, blushing. I couldn't believe it took me that long to notice that they had stopped playing. They'd stopped after I started singing 'we are giants' over and over. They were all staring at me like they'd seen a ghost. My blush deepened and I looked away.

"W-why did you stop?" I asked shyly.

"You sound amazing" they all said in unison. I blinked in shock, still blushing.

"R-really?"

"Yeah" Daniel said, blushing slightly.

"You just keeping getting more and more amazing each day" Dib smiled, blushing.

"What's with all you humans? Why are your faces all red?" Miz asked in confusion making us all laugh.

"Dib shouldn't you contact the SEN?" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"Yeah… you should get some rest violet" he said as he walked from the room. "I'll be in the lab" Miz said as she casually set her violin down and left.

"Alright" I said as I began looking over the two papers with lyrics on them. I made a mental note to memorize the songs as I set the papers on the small table in the corner. When I turned around I saw Daniel staring at me. I jumped slightly and sighed. "What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

My mind didn't have enough time to process what was happening until it was too late. His lips were up against mine, his hands gripped firmly on my arms. My body was stiff and my eyes were wide with fear. My mind flashed back to a horrible memory.

_My nerves were through the roof. Being at a party like this was enough to make one nervous, but I had been drugged. I could feel my brain slowing and my body numbing. The boy looked at me, a sick smile of pleasure on his lips as he reached his hands further up my legs. I couldn't think of what to do, my mind was blurred, Panicked, I made an attempt to push him away, but it was only a waste of energy because despite his drunken state, he was still much stronger than me. "Aww... come on, he doesn't have to know" The blonde said with a devious smirk. "N-no" I stuttered out lazily. I had to fight with all my might not to pass out._

_His hand reached up further and touched an unmentionable area, making my heart beat faster. I felt my eyelids growing heavy as I used my left arm to lean back to maintain my balance. "I feel dizzy" I uttered out in a slur as I clenched my stomach. "hmmm…" his grin was the last thing I saw before my eyes gave in and I passed out. _

I felt myself panic. Using all my might, I pushed Daniel away and screamed before crawling into the fetal position and covering my ears as if it would make the bad memory go away. He fell on his back and back-pedaled till he hit the wall. Moments later everyone burst through the door.

"What happened?!" Dib asked in a panic.

"I don't know- I just- she-" Daniel hopped to his feet in a panic. I looked up and saw Dib. Instinct kicked in and I jumped into his arms, tears in my eyes. "What did you do?" Zim growled lowly as he inched closer to Daniel.

"I just kissed her!" he blurted out. Everyone stopped. Dib looked up in shock. Zim punched Daniel, knocking him back into the wall. Before he had time to recover, Zim had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him up, and punched him again.

"How could you?"

I looked up and over to the door only to see Lucy standing there. I felt my heart drop at the sight. Tears were free flowing down her cheeks and the expression on her face could only be explained by the word heart-broken. Daniel looked at her and his face fell. Zim stopped punching him to look. Lucy turned in an instant and before I could blink, she was gone.

"Lucy!" Daniel called in a panic before running after her.

Dib glared at him as he left.

"Dib..?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked shyly. He nodded, smiling and we walked from the room. We walked in silence to the room Dib slept in and I sat on the bed. "Are you okay?" Dib asked with concern.

"Yeah, it just brought back bad memories and I panicked… I wasn't physically hurt" I said awkwardly. "That's good… He'll never touch you again. I'll make sure of it" he said in a dark voice.

I nodded as I took my hair down. Dib sat in a chair and began typing on his laptop. I quietly stood up and snuck behind him, peeking over his shoulder. I held back a giggle when I saw what was on his screen.

He panicked when it popped up and began trying everything to get it to go away. "Stupid pop-up ad had to be directly where I clicked" He growled through his teeth. At that point I couldn't hold it anymore. As his computer screen filled with pop up inappropriate pictures of women, I fell on my back laughing loudly. Dib whipped around and stared at me in horror, a blush on his face.

"What? It was a pop up!" he yelled in defense.

"What ever helps you sleep at night!" I laughed As I clutched my side.

"It was!" He hissed, his blush deepening.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff" I laughed even harder.

"I'm not!"

"Surreeee"

"I'm not like that!"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Why would you be? I was just teasing you hehe" I giggled as I sat up and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I don't know" He frowned.

"Are you done with what you're doing then?"

"I guess" he sighed.

"Then let's go to sleep" I said as I climbed to my feet and fell backwards on the bed.

"Alright, I just have to take these contacts out" He said as he held his right eye open and took out the contact, placing it in the small container lucy gave him. He repeated the process with his left eye then took his jacket off and climbed into bed next to me. I cuddled on his chest and smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Hey violet?"

"Yes Dibby?"

"Do you think I look better like this?"

I laughed and looked up at him.

"Hmmmm…. nah, I miss the scythe, and your eyes look better brown… plus your glasses make you look smart, and your trench coat makes you look cool… now you look kinda emo and still attractive, but I liked you the way you were" I smiled before pecking his cheek lightly.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Do you think Lucy and Daniel were together?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Were? maybe… but even if they were, they aren't now" he sighed.

"I hope Lucy is okay…"

"Me too… hey do you think our plan will work?"

"I hope so… what will my name be I wonder… how about… Marcy?"

"I like it, what about me?"

"Hmmm… how does Rayne sound?"

"Perfect, like you" I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Let's get some sleep" I said tiredly as I snuggled into his chest.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys i'm back! today's my birthday so i thought i'd post a new chap to celebrate :D hope you guys enjoyed! WARNING: IN THE NEAR FUTURE THERE WILL BE A RATED M CHAPTER. (i'm not writing details but there's a mature scene between violet and dib which will be censored but I ask that people be mature about it and not slap me because the story is rated T) Anyways, this chapter was drama filled, awkward, exciting, and there was even a violinsinging scene! you're welcome. just kidding hehe, review! :D BYE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay wow, never thought i'd be doing this again but here we are! hehe**

**I'm going to finish this series I started whether or not you like it lol. Special shout out to InvaderZora who gave me the inspiration to continue this story. I'm so glad c: thanks a bunch :D Another thanks to RandomIrkenDerp and Cooltreeko for checking out my others stories out of this fandom after I rage quit and thanks even more for supporting me! you guys are awesome :D now, before I ramble even more, please enjoy :D**

The next two weeks were a blur of constant practicing and and occasionally testing out our disguise's in the next town over so no one would be suspicious of having never seen us around. We were aloud to play in the parks, but not our three performing songs.

"Marcy wake up!" I heard a voice shout in annoyance. I moaned in turn and moved my head to a more comfortable position.

"Marcy! Violet! Hey sleepy human with two names! WAKE UP!" the female voice hissed. I growled and turned away from the cold gloved hands as they attempted to shake my sleepless body. "Nnnghhhh" I moaned in irritation as I lazily slapped the gloved hands away.

The car hit a bump and my head hit bounced off the window only to land on it once more, snapping me back into reality. I whined sadly, having only gotten about four hours of sleep in the past twenty four hours, and opened my tired eyes.

"I'm up…" I said sleepily as I rubbed said tired eyes and looked out of the window at the dark night sky. Rain patter gently on the window and I could tell it was making Miz nervous.

"What's up Miz?" I asked turning to said Irken as she worriedly clutched my arm for comfort. "It's _raining_" she spat the word out, but I knew it was only in fear. I patted her head gently and turned to the window.

"I'm sure it'll stop before we get there" I said softly in an attempt to comfort the tiny Irken.

"Hate to disappoint but we're already here" Dib said from the front of the van. Miz and I moaned in unison, knowing we'd have to wait until the rain stopped to unpack.

There were two large stages at the park, both only about fifty feet apart. The reason for this was that the judges of the competition wanted to get this thing over quickly so while one group performed their three selected acts, another could set up theirs and afterwards the judges could just get up and move a few feet, along with the crowd, and continue on.

Unfortunately our group was third so we'd have to wait for the first group to finish their act before we could set up.

But due to the weather, It seemed as though that might not happen.

"Hey Dib?" I said.

"Yeah?" came his tired voice from the driver's seat. He was currently trying to find a parking spot, but despite the weather, a lot of people came meaning that the parking was very full.

"Tak knows what I look like… what if she finds out?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my neatly curled hair and straightened out my purple dress.

"Then she'll come and that's the point. There are several agents in the audience. About seventy percent actually" he said matter-of-factly. I nodded and stared at the group gathered around the stages, a lot of them wearing trench coats. We finally found a parking spot near the stages and everyone, save for the disguised Irkens, piled out.

Dib popped the trailer, carrying the instruments, attached to the back of the van and I quickly grabbed my violin case and sprinted towards the stage. It felt good to run again, but the excitement of playing in public once more far outweighed the excitement of running.

Five minutes after I'd reached the stage, the rain lightened up and shortly after that, Zim and Miz joined us. The first group finished playing and we all excitedly filled out our papers to sign in then got to work on setting up.

"Okay are we all good?" Dib- I mean Rayne asked after about ten minutes of setting up. Everyone nodded nervously, especially Miz who was concerned about the rain. We did a quick sound check then Lucy, the only one besides Zim to tag along, fixed my make up and we were set up.

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Daniel called from the Dj station.

"What's up?" Dib called in turn as he joined Daniel.

"The group before us just performed 'we are giants' on drums and a trumpet! we'll have to find another song" he growled in irritation.

"Well what other songs do we have tracks for?" Dib said in annoyance.

"We have Shadows, Transcendence, Beyond the veil, Elements, Master of tides, Sun skip, and Crystallize. Pick fast, we're on in five" he said before rushing over to talk to one of the sound people.

"Which song do we know the routine for best?" Dib asked as we all joined him by the tracklist.

"Well… I know Sun skip, Transcendence, and Elements best" Miz said nervously.

"And I know Sun skip, Shadows, and Master of tides best" I said with a frown.

"Okay so we'll do Shatter me, Take flight, and then…?" Din inquired as Miz vand I exchanged blank expressions.

"How about we do… uh… Transcendence?" I said with uncertainty, looking to Miz for an answer. She nodded with a nervous smile and we told Daniel. He informed the staff of the changes and we took our places on the stage. Miz too my left, Dib to my right, and Daniel behind me as the lights clicked on and the judges stared.

"What's your name and what will you be performing?" One judge asked in a bored monotone.

"My name is Marcy and This is Daniel, Rayne, and this is…" I paused realizing that we hadn't come up with a name for Miz.

"...Steve" I finished. I heard a growl from Miz and smiled politely at the judges.

"And we'll be performing the songs, Shatter me, Take flight, and Transcendence all by Lindsey Stirling" I finished. The judges nodded and we took our positions. The track began and I began singing.

"Up here away in the dark,

I see the stars through me" I sang, holding the last note as Miz began playing her black violin.

I held my violin in hand, clutching it tightly as I sang the next verse.

"Tired mechanical heart,

beats til the song disappears"

Miz played again, then the pace quickened and the drums kicked in.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!

So cut me from the light,

This is spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me" I sang loudly into the mic. The bass dropped and I held up my violin, joining Miz for the short break as we played a flurry of notes and slurs, all the while dancing across the stage in sync.

The notes came to an end and I moved my violin away from my face, still in position, just in time to sing "Shatter me!"

Miz continued and once more I sang "Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"

The song came to the next verse and I sang,

"If only the clockwork could speak,

I wouldn't be so alone"

"We burn every magnet in spring,

and spiral into the the unknown"

The pace quickened once more and I smiled as Miz danced playfully, forgetting her worries of rain.

"Somebody shine a light,

I'm frozen by the fear in me,

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me,

So cut me from the light,

This is spinning endlessly,

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"

Another bass drop told me to play again and I did so, getting in sync with Miz as we danced and played for a short moment, then I sang again,

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!

If I break the glass then I'll have to fly,

Cause no one will catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing but they stay the same,

The world is spinning but only in gray" I sang twice, the second time in a higher pitch.

The bass dropped once more and Miz played to her heart's content, twirling and dancing on her light feet.

"Somebody shine a light,

I'm frozen by the fear in me,

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me

So cut me from the light,

This is spinning endlessly,

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"

I panted lightly as Miz played the outro, occasionally I'd sing "Shatter me"

And finally I finished with a loud,

"Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!"

The song ended and the audience clapped loudly, The judges all taking notes and looking somewhat impressed.

The second track began and I held my violin up, Finally happy to take the lead as a violinist.

**Meanwhile.**

**3rd person p.o.v.**

Red stared at the screen with a blank expression.

"What am I looking at? A talent show?" He asked in confusion as he squinted at the medium sized screen in front of him.

"Yes!" Tak hissed back with venom in her voice, "But look at the participants! Violet and Dib! They're wearing disguises!"

Her unidentifiable accent was crisp as she paced the room behind her moronic leader.

Said leader tilted his head to the right and frowned. "I don't see it… are you sure that it's them?"

"Of course I am! I recognized Violet from before she had mutated DNA! I mutated it!" she yelled passionately as she landed her fist on a nearby table. It was obvious to the humans surrounding the Irkens that Tak wasn't exactly on Red's side. A few scurried away as she pulled on her left antennae.

"Okay well why would they come out like that?" Red countered.

"Because they WANT us to find them! ...but why?" she pondered aloud.

"Is the communicator fixed?" Red asked a human. The human nodded with a look of pride as he activated the comm link.

A holographic screen projected an image of a surprised Irken and red grinned.

"M-my Tallest?" The Irken stuttered in shock, her accent easily identifying her as a female.

"I'm alive and well, but I've been captured by humans" He feigned desperation in his voice. The Irken on the other side of the communicator gasped then turned to another Irken in the back ground.

"Ahem" Red said after about five minutes of them talking.

"Don't worry my tallest, we're sending a rescue team" the irken said as she typed in coordinates.

"Send the Colossal" Red smirked evilly, making Tak grin happily.

"The Colossal…? But sir that's-"

"Your leader had been captured. Send it" Tak growled at the screen. The irken gulped, saluted, then the transmission ended.

"Send in our army. I want all three of their heads on a silver platter" Red commanded.

"Whose heads?" Tak asked back.

"The humans and Zim" He growled at the ex invader's name.

Tak's eyes widened before relaxing and saying "Yes my tallest. You heard him! Assemble the army! We move out in two minutes!"

**Violet p.o.v.**

Take flight ended and the audience clapped, the judges clapping with them. I panted slightly as I bowed, sweat dripping from my face.

We were aloud a two minute break before performing our next song. I sat on a thin stool, taking a sip of bottled water as I watched Dib stretch. Miz sat to my left, sipping on her own strange soda, and Daniel was wiping his face with a towel.

"You're on in 30 seconds" A staff member said as he passed by, making me groan. I was exhausted already and we still had another song to play. "Do you think they've noticed yet?" I asked as I recapped my bottle, stood, and set said bottle on my stool.

"Yeah, I think so… agent darkbooty said-" Dib paused and stared at me blankly.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked at my fit of giggles.

"You said booty" I laughed.

"Anyways," he said, giving me a slight glare "He said every agent in the audience is equipped with a handgun and a extendable metal taser rod…. If all hell breaks loose, let's just hope your powers still work so-" Dib was cut of by the loud ringing of a bell that indicated we were on.

Groaning, the four of us shuffled back onto the stage and got into playing position. Without another words, we began playing.

Transcendence was a violin duet, and we'd agreed that I would play the quicker paced parts while Miz played the melody.

Miz started us off with a slow melody, walking around while playing, then my part hit.

I played quickly, walking from the side of the stage to the front.

Miz watched with a blank stare from the other side of the stage, patiently waiting for her cue to continue playing.

I played happily, forgetting my exhaustion as a third adrenaline rush kicked in, giving me the energy I desperately craved. Finally the duet part hit and we both played in harmony, dancing in sync.

The pace slowed and Miz played solo for a moment while I waited. Once more the pace of the song quickened and I played quickly and aggressively, though I was smiling.

We played together for the rest of the song, dancing our hearts out as we did so.

That was where things went bad. Tiny droplets of rain pattered lightly against my skin as I danced. I looked over to Miz in concern only to see her face, an emotion best described as horror plastered on it as she attempted to avoid the acidic water. I continued playing and slowly inched closer to her. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't stop playing or help her in anyway. I felt anxiety bubble up inside as I continued playing. The sprinkles turned into downpour and Miz hissed as she twirled, trying her best not to give up and run for shelter.

There was the concern for our instruments but the audience didn't care. They jumped up and down, some in sync as they cheered loudly. I felt the adrenaline wear off and I grew tired, the rain weighing down and clinging to my dress and uncurling my hair. I slipped off my flats and played bare feet for the rest of the song.

As soon as the last note was played, Miz darted off the stage, her skin burned and sizzling under her holographic disguise. The audience roared and the judges stood and clapped. I bowed quickly, my gaze distracted.

**3rd person p.o.v.**

Shelby shuffled through the crowd, a grin on her face as she made her way to the front. Skoodge had attempted to keep her home but despite his reasoning, she had managed to convince him and the others to come.

She said something along the likes of 'we need to be there to support them, even if it means putting ourselves at risk. what if they need our help?'

It seemed to do the trick because she was now pushing her way past a screaming audience, Kaleb, Cheyenne, Skoodge, (with an umbrella) and Lucy all at her side. She finally found a spot where she could see her violinist friend but frowned at the realization that the song had ended. Violet bowed and Miz ran off the stage while Daniel and Dib also stood.

But something seemed off, and just as she realized the horrified expression on Violet's face, she heard a loud bang; a sound she could only describe as a bomb going off. Her eyes darted left and right as she searched for her friends. Another bang sounded and she did the only thing she could think of, she ran towards the stage.

**CLIFF HANGERR! OH NO! Well here's how you find out what happens next! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this, but to see it I'm forcing you to leave a review :D yeah i'm evil! five reviews and you get another chappy! simple enough huh? well get to reviewing then! (one review per person and guest reviews don't count) until next time! BYE GUYS! :D**


End file.
